Life Before Charming
by vawsopie
Summary: Jackson Teller falls in love with Bella Swan, co-owner of a bar with her twin brothers. Tragedy strikes and Bella is left with her brothers kids. I do not own Twilight or Sons of Anarchy, every thing written is based on pure fantasy.


"Bella, hurry up or we will be late for school again," said Jacob to his twin sister as he headed out the front door to climb into his twin brother Alex's Jeep. Jacob, Alex and Bella are a set of triplets. Jacob was born first followed closely by Alex by a few seconds and then finally by Bella.

"Have either of you seen my History book?" said Bella as she stuck her head out of the front door.

"Remember you put it in our locker at school because you didn't have any homework or tests for Monday," said Alex from the driver side of the Jeep.

"You do remember we agreed to let me run the bar tonight with Alice?" asked Bella as her brother Alex parked the Jeep in the school parking lot.

"Yep, the four of us will be coming over to have dinner before heading to the movies," said Jacob as the three of them got out of the dinner.

Ten hours later after Jacob and Alex left with their girlfriends, Bella's cheating ex, Edward, started to pick a fight with her. "For the tenth million-time Edward, the answer is no, so quit bothering me and get your disgusting hands for me," said Bella as she went behind the counter where he couldn't follow her.

"But I still love you," replied a drunken Edward as he started to follow her behind the counter.

"Please leave me alone or I will call the police on you again," said Bella as she started to reach for the phone.

"No, I will not leave you alone, we belong together," said Edward as she grabbed her wrist. "I will not leave you alone till we are back together," added Edward as he started to pull her away from the counter and toward the door.

"I believe the lady told you to leave her alone," said Jax as he stood up from the corner booth and put a firm hand on Edwards shoulder.

"Piss off, and what is going on between me and her is none of your god damn business," said Edward as he never let go of her wrist.

At that Jax got pissed off, he turned Edward around by the shoulders and punching him squaring in the face, which made him knock Bella backwards making her knock the back of her head on the corner of the counter. "Alice, please call the police and my brothers," said Bella as she held a towel to a nasty cut on the back of her head.

Thirty minutes later, Jacob and Alex arrived at the bar to see a drunken Edward and a dozen bikers being lead to the local jail down the street. "What happened?" asked Bella as he jogged over to the ambulance where Bella was being looked over with Alex right behind him.

"Edward wouldn't leave me alone and the blonde one stepped in and tried to stop him, but it turned ugly," replied Bella as she was released from the back of the ambulance. "After the blonde knocked the hell out of Edward, he came over to see if I was okay, before the police arrived," added Bella as they headed to the bar to survey the damage.

"Did you at least get his name before he was arrested?" asked Alex as they finally decided to close the bar to do renovations and convert it into a bar/club.

"Yes, he name is Jackson Teller, he is the Vice-President of a club down in California, and the group of them are heading back down after a meeting in Seattle," replied Bella as they filed an incident report with their Insurance agent.

"Okay, well let's head home so we can be refreshed to clean up the bar," said Jacob as they headed toward the Jeep.

Before Jacob and Bella were up, Alex headed down to the county jail to talk to Jax. "Teller, you got a guest," said the local deputy.

"I heard you tried to save my sister from her cheating ex, and went to check on her after you beat the shit out of him before you and the group got arrested," said Alex as the deputy unlocked the cell and he entered.

"Yes sir, we never allow any women to be harmed in any way, even if it's not one of our Old Lady's," replied Jax.

"What is the posted bail?" asked Alex as he signaled to be let out by the deputy.

"$15,000 each," replied Jax. "I don't expect anyone to post our bail anytime soon," added Jax as he sat back down and put his hands behind his head.

"I will post all of your bails, if you all agree to help my brother, sister and I with renovations to the bar and because the Sheriff is one of our daily customers that kept the bar up and running," replied Alex as the deputy unlocked the jail door.

"Really, thank you," said Jax as he and his group got released and put on their cuts.

"It's the least I can do after you stood up for my sister," replied Alex as he they headed out of the jail and toward the bar where their bikes were still parked. "I will be right back, I need to head to the house to get the keys, so we can start the clean-up," added Alex as they arrived at the bar and he headed to the Jeep.

"Where did you go this early in the morning before we got up?" asked Bella as Alex walked into the house.

"I paid Mr. Teller a visit about what happened yesterday at the bar," replied Alex as he grabbed the keys to the bar. "I even posted their bail, in exchange for their help with renovations," added Alex as he headed back to the bar.

"Okay, we will see you there," said Jacob as he looked out the window to see Alex get into Jeep and drive off. "What is he planning?" asked Jacob as he turned around and faced his sister.

"When do we ever know what he is planning," replied Bella laughing.

Meanwhile at the bar. "So, what do you do down in Charming?" asked Alex as he started to sweep debris off the floor with Jax.

"I run a garage/body-shop with my step-dad," replied Jax as Jacob and Bella walked into the bar.

"Nice, my brother and I, plan on opening a garage soon along-side this job," said Alex as he set the broom down and headed to the office where Jacob and Bella were starting to go over plans for the renovations to the bar/club.

"I think we need to hire bouncers and bartenders if we do the renovation," said Jacob as Alex closed to the office.

"To be honest, I think I know of a few to ask about that," replied Alex.

"Good, who do you have in mine?" asked Bella as she looked up from the plans.

"I was possible thinking of asking Jax and his group, if they are willing to stay," replied Alex as he saw Jax pass the office door.

"Good idea, Jax can you come over here a second," said Jacob as he stuck his head out of the door and beckoned Jax into the office.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Jax as he set the broom down and headed into the office.

"As you can see, we are planning on doing renovations to the bar and convert it into a bar/nightclub, so we have a proposition for you, we are planning to hire bouncers and bartenders," said Jacob as Jax sat down.

"And as our brother pointed out, he thinks because of what you did, you and your guys would be a good choice for the job," replied Bella. "The offer stands if you agree to stay and help with the renovations," added Bella.

"Thank you for the opportunity, let me talk it over with the guys and I will give you an answer tomorrow," replied Jax with a smile.

As Jacob and Alex left the room, Bella stayed behind in the office with Jax. Bella gave him her phone number as a non-verbal way of saying thank you. "Here is my phone number if you ever want to call and talk," said Bella as she gave him a wink before walking out of the room.

'Oh shit' thought Jax as he looked down at the lip-stick kiss stained napkin with her phone number on it before heading out to continue sweeping next to his second-in-command, Opie. "Do you see me and Tara going anywhere in this relationship we are in?" asked Jax as he handed the napkin to Opie.

"No, why are asking?" asked Opie as he took the napkin.

"Because for the past year I have been falling out of love with her, and falling for someone else," replied Jax.

"Don't tell me it's the women you saved the other day," replied Opie as he gave Jax the death stare.

"What it's not my fault, I get an erection every time I see her or hear her voice," replied Jax as he shrugged his shoulders then went back to sweeping.

"If Tara finds out, your dick is going for a younger woman, she will cut it off and shove it somewhere where the sun doesn't shine," said Opie as he started to laugh. "And I will pay top dollar to see that," added Opie.

"Bella's brothers offered us a job opportunity as bouncers and bartenders for the bar they are renovating as a thank you," said Jax as they finished sweeping and went to the plans to the new bar/night-club.

"What did you say?" asked Opie.

"I told them I would talk it over with the guys and give them an answer tomorrow," replied Jax.

"Well we should take it, it will at least get us away from you shit-head of a stepfather and the gun-running business," replied Opie.

"Good, let me call and let them know," said Jax as he pulled out his phone and dialed Bella's phone number.

"Hello?" answered Bella as she picked up her phone.

"Bella, this is Jax Teller, I talked to the guys about the offer and we will take it," replied Jax.

"Good, I will let them know, oh and thank you for stepping up to my ex like you did," said Bella.

"Do you have time to come back over and talk, I need to say something?" asked Jax.

"Sure, where at?" asked Bella.

"At the coffee shop downtown?" asked Jax.

"Sure, I will be there in about fifteen minutes, bye," replied Bella before she hung up her phone. "They accepted the offer," said Bella as she grabbed her coat and keys.

"Where are you going?" asked Alex as he looked up from documents saying that Edward would go to prison for a long time for starting a fight in a state-sponsored bar.

"Jax wants to talk to me about something so I am meeting him at the coffee house downtown," replied Bella before heading out of the door.

"Hey," said Jax as he saw Bella walking toward him.

"Hey, you said you wanted to talk about something," replied Bella as she accepted the cup of hot chocolate Jax handed her.

"Yes, I have been very distance from my somewhat of an ex, and with you around I feel that long lost love, that is why I stepped up to your ex," said Jax. "I am starting to develop feelings toward you even though I just met you," said Jax as he started to turn away.

"Hey, don't turn away, I have the same feelings toward you that I never felt with my ex," replied Bella as she laid her hand on his.

"Really?" asked Jax.

"Yes, do you want to go for a walk?" asked Bella as she started to get up with his hands in her.

"Sure," replied Jax as he got up and followed her out of the door.

"Do you have a place to stay while you work with us?" asked Bella as they walked across the street to the park.

"No, but I am sure we will find someplace to stay," replied Jax as they walked into the park.

"Let me talk to my brothers about a place you can stay," said Bella as she looked at her watch and saw the time. "Shit, it's already 10 and I have school in the morning," added Bella as she stood up and gave Jax a kiss on the cheek. Before she started to leave Jax gently grabbed her cheeks and kissed her fully on the lips.

"I'm sorry for doing that," said Jax as he pulled away.

"Don't be, when you did that I felt something in my heart that I haven't felt in a long time," replied Bella as she sat back down beside Jax.

"Really?" asked Jax as he looked up surprised.

"Yes, I can't believe I am saying this, but I think I am falling in love with you," replied Bella as she looked away shyly.

"I think I am too," said Jax as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her fully on lips.

At that Bella deepened the kiss before she felt her phone vibrate. "They are such cock-blockers," said Bella as she answered her phone as she put her hands on his bulge in his pants. "What?" asked Bella.

"Just letting you know that a storm is heading our way, and there is no reason to snap," replied Jacob.

"Okay, I will head out in a few," replied Bella as she ended the phone call as she continued to rub his bulge. "I got to go, I will see you in the evening tomorrow," added Bella as she grabbed his bulge and kissed him on the lips. "Crap," said Bella as it started to down-pour and since her car didn't start.

"What?" asked Jax as he came up behind her.

"My car won't start, and I just found out the road is closed due to a downed tree," replied Bella as she started to pull out her phone before it dropped into the sewer. "Shit," said Bella.

"Is there a hotel around here that we could use to wait out the storm?" asked Jax.

"Yeah, there is two, which one are you guys staying at," asked Bella as they ran to the nearest covering.

"Best Western, across town," replied Jax as he wrapped his arms around her.

"There is a Holiday Inn down the street," said Bella as they started to run toward it. "A room for two please," added Bella a few minutes later as they arrived at the hotel. A few minutes later Jax and Bella entered the room. "Go take a shower and get dried," said Bella as she grabbed to room phone and called her brother's.

"Hello?" asked Alex as he answered his phone.

"Alex, it's me Bella, I am stuck at the local hotel with Jax," replied Bella.

"Why what happened?" asked Jacob as he came onto the other line.

"My car won't start, and my phone fell into the sewer, and at this time it is pouring raining," replied Bella.

"Do you want one of us to come get you?" asked Jacob.

"Yes, but it will be no use, the roads into town are closed due to the swelling rivers," replied Bella. "I will contact you in the morning to pick me up if the roads are cleared," added Bella as she hung up the phone. At that Bella shed her clothes and went into the bathroom to join her newfound lover in the shower.

"This is a beautiful sight," said Jax as he felt his new-found lover climb into the shower with him. "I never want to erase this vision from my heart," added Jax as he felt her reach down to his erect dick and fondled his balls in her hand.

"Good, because I never want to leave," replied Bella as she got down on her knees and lick the full length of his cock before kissing the tip.

"Oh shit," said Jax as he felt his breath hitch. "Can I ask a question?" asked Jax as he looked down at her.

"Sure, go ahead," replied Bella as she slides her mouth around his cock.

"Would you be my girlfriend, I know it's too soon and we just met but I love you and want to keep you safe from your ex?" asked Jax as he leaned against the shower wall.

"Of course, I will be," replied Bella as she grabbed his balls tightly.

"Good, because I will never leave you and will always keep you safe," said Jax as she made him cum inside her mouth.

"Did you love that?" asked Bella as she removed her mouth from around her new boyfriend's cock.

"Oh, hell yeah," replied Jax as he was panting and watched as his new girlfriend stood up.

"I have to be honest about something," said Bella as she pressed herself closer to him while stroking his cock.

"What?" asked Jax.

"I am so horny and really wet, and I want you to fuck me tonight," replied Bella as she whispered into his ear.

"You will probably be the death of me and I would be happy about that and never complain," said Jax as he started to kiss his way down her sexy body.

"Oh, please don't stop," said Bella as he latched onto her perky breasts and started to rub her very sensitive clit.

"Oh, I don't plan on stopping," replied Jax as he continued kissing down her body and kissed her right above her tight pussy. At that Jax got down on his knees and licked the folds of her pussy. "Hitch your legs over my shoulder, babe," added Jax as he looked up at her.

"Anything for you, my love," said Bella as she lifted her legs over his shoulder as he started to tongue fuck her. A few hours late, Jax and Bella were curled up in the hotel bed as the hotel phone rang. "Hello?" asked Bella as she answered the phone.

"Bella, this is Jacob, roads are not clear, so the school is closed and there is no way for us to get to the bar," said Jacob as Bella answered.

"You don't have to worry about me, I will be fine," replied Bella as Jax started to stir next to her.

"You sure?" asked Jacob.

"Yes, I am old enough to take care of myself," replied Bella. "Bye," added Bella as she hung up the phone.

"Good morning, babe," said Jax as he kissed her bare shoulder. "Last night was the best I ever had," added Jax as his phone started to ring. "Shit, it's my ex," said Jax as he looked at his phone. "I probably should take it," said Jax as he slides out of bed naked and answered the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" asked Tara as she yelled through the phone. "So, help me god, if I find out that you are with another woman, I will kill you, cut off your balls and dick and stuff them down your throat and serve you to stepfather on a silver platter like a stuffed pig," screamed Tara.

"We have never been together and yes I am with a woman that I love unlike you," shouted Jax. "And I don't plan on coming home, I got offered a job with the guys and we took it, so goodbye," added Jax as he hung up and threw his phone into the wall. "I am sorry you had to hear that, I am just glad I am with you now and not her," said Jax as he sat down on the end of the bed and put his head into hands.

"Babe it's okay," replied Bella as she crawled over to him and wrapped her arms over his shoulders and rested them onto his chest. "Now, let me relieve all that pain and give you something to get your mind off of your ex," added Bella as she got off the bed and got down onto her knees in between his legs as kissed his inner thigh close to his erect cock.

"I could never turn this down, don't you have class today?" relied Jax as he brushed hair out of her eyes and let out a moan as she licked up his cock.

"Classes where closed due to power outages and unpassable roads," replied Bella as she shifted her mouth over his cock. "So I am all yours today, my love," added Bella as she engulfed his cock into her mouth and started to suck the hell out of it.

"Now get your sexy ass up her as you suck my cock," said Jax as he was about to cum all into her mouth.

"As my man commands," replied Bella as she stood up, pushed him onto the bed and straddled his face and went back to sucking his cock.

"That's my naughty girl," said Jax as he started to suck on her wet and tight pussy. "I want to make you all mine in every way possible," added Jax as he took a quick breather before diving right back into her delicious and dripping wet pussy.

"I know and I want to be yours in every way possible," replied Bella as she felt him about to cum in her mouth. "Where do you want my tight and wet pussy?" asked Bella as she shallowed all the cum in her mouth and as she sat up.

"Around my extremely hard cock," replied Jax as she got off his face and turned around to face him and hovered over his extremely hard and throbbing cock.

"How bad do you want that?" asked Bella as she reached down and started to rub the slit of her tight and wet pussy and clit.

"Extremely," replied Jax as he placed his hands on her waist and started to lower her onto his cock.

"Oh that feels so god damn good," said Bella as she engulfed his extremely hard and throbbing cock in her tight and extremely wet pussy.

After two hours of sweet love making, Bella fell asleep in her new boyfriend's arms. "Good afternoon, love," said Jax as Bella started to wake back up.

"Good afternoon, were you watching my sleep?" asked Bella as she turned around and laid her head on his bare chest.

"Of course, did you know you look like an absolute angel when you sleep?" replied and asked Jax.

"No but I am glad you are the one that notices, my love," replied Bella blushing and as she kissed his bare chest.

"Your ex never said that?" asked Jax as he looked down at her surprised.

"No, he never loved me like you do," replied Bella. "I am glad I am with you now and not him," added Bella as she snuggled closer to him and inhaled his scent.

"Me too," replied Jax as they both fell back to sleep.

The next morning they checked out of the hotel and headed to the bar to meet the others to continue to work on the renovations to the bar/clubhouse. "Where were you?" asked Opie as Jax walked into the bar with Bella right behind him.

"Bella and I got stuck out in the storm the other day and we stayed together in a hotel room," replied Jax as he looked over to Bella who was in the office going over more paperwork for the new bar/nightclub and smiled.

"Don't tell me you got some of that?" asked Opie as he started laughing. "You did, didn't you?" added Opie.

"Even though we just met a few days ago, we are together, oh and Tara called and said what you said," replied Jax. "I will need to get a new phone and phone number," added Jax as they started to work on the new bar.

"What did you do to your phone?" asked Opie as he looked up at Jax.

"I threw it against the wall after I got off the phone with my ex and it broke," replied Jax.

"That was a stupid thing to do," said Opie. "We need to send someone back down to Charming with the records of the meeting," added Opie.

"Good idea, Chibs, I need you to head down to Charming and deliver the records of the meeting and come right back here, don't even talk to Clay about us detaching from the club," said Jax as he beckoned to his sergeant-at-arms Chibs.

"I will be back in a day or two," replied Chibs as he exited the bar and started up his bike before heading south.

"Jax can I talk to you for a second," said Jacob from the office as Bella and Alex headed to the house so she could get a fresh change of clothes.

"Sure," replied Jax.

"I know what is going on between you and my sister, and I need to know your intentions," said Jacob as he closed the door to the office.

"I plan on keeping her safe from any harm," replied Jax as he sat down across from Jacob. "I love her with all my heart," added Jax.

"I hope so, I will give you permission for her hand if you ask, because I trust you with my life," said Jacob as he stood up and extended his hand to Jax who took it.

"Thank you," replied Jax.

"When do you plan on asking her?" asked Jacob as they both left the off and into the bar area.

"As soon as she gets back and we have the privacy whenever that would be," replied Jax laughing.

"I am glad I am gaining you as a brother-in-law and not her cheating ex," said Jacob as they went back to work.

"Did her ex even ask for her hand?" asked Jax.

"Oh he asked before our father died and he said no, then he asked a few months ago in one of his drunken states and of course both me and her other brother said no," replied Jacob. "I got to warn you, when we turn 18, we will stop growing and look young forever until we die," added Jacob as Bella and Alex walked in the door seconds later. "Bella, Jax wants to talk to you about something," said Jacob as he gave Alex the look.

"We will leave you alone," said Alex as he and Jacob left the office and closed the door.

"Your brother knows what is going on between us, even though we just met," said Jax. "I love you with all my heart which hasn't belong to anyone except you if you accept it," added Jax. "Your brother has given me permission to ask for your hand if I wanted to, so hear it goes," said Jax as he got down on one knee in front of Bella. "Bella Jessica Black, you have become the love of my life in a very short time period, will you honor me in becoming my wife?" asked Jax as he presented his class ring.

"Of course, I will," squealed Bella as he put the ring on her finger before standing up and kissing his fiancée fully on the lips. "I am glad I am going to marry you and not my ex," added Bella as she looked down at the ring on her finger.

"That is exactly what your brother said before you walked into the door," replied Jax laughing as they walked out of the office to see every one standing by the door.

"So?" asked Jacob.

"You already know the answer to that," replied Bella as she held up her left hand to show everyone.

"It looks like someone is finally settling down," said Opie as he clapped Jax on the back.

"I don't see you settling down yet," replied Jax.

"Hey, me and Donna are still seeing each other even after the divorce for the sake of the kids," said Opie as he gave Jax the death stare.

"I know you are, but now you have to cut your losses and move on since we are moving up here," replied Jax.

"I don't know if I can," added Opie.

"You will have to try, I am sure Bella and I can find you someone else to love," said Jax as they headed to the local bar for dinner.

A few months later and before the holiday season, the bar/clubhouse was finally reopened. Jax and the rest of the guys were either bouncers at multiple entrances or bartenders at three bars located around the bar. Jax and Bella are living together in an apartment close to the bar. "Babe, as you know next week is prom, would you be my date?" asked Bella as they were getting ready for bed that night.

"Of course I will, nothing will ever keep me from spending time with my fiancée," said Jax as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her behind the ear.

"I know you would say that," replied Bella as she leaned into him. "Are you trying to seduce your pregnant fiancée?" asked Bella as she turned around in his arms.

"You figured me out, wait what?" replied and asked Jax with a surprised look on his face.

"You heard me correctly," replied Bella as she placed his hand on her swollen stomach. "You're going to be a father in five months," added Bella as she kissed him fully on the lips and reached down and grabbed her fiancée's dick.

"You sure you're fit to be this active right now," whispered Jax in her ear.

"I can be active up to 7 months before we would have to stop for the sake of the baby," replied Bella as she started to nibble on his ear lobe.

"If that is the case, get your sexy ass on the bed facing me," said Jax as he watched his fiancée saunter over to the bed licking her lips. "You will be the death of me," added Jax as he slowly walked to the bed where his fiancée was rubbing the folds of her swollen pussy and massaging her swollen and full breasts.

"Are you going to join me or torture me by standing there?" asked Bella as she looked between her legs up to her fiancée.

"Maybe I want to watch you, finger your pussy before I gently fuck the shit out of it," replied Jax as he slowly rubbed his cock and watching his fiancée.

"Oh shit, I am so wet and I want you now," said Bella as she squirmed on the bed as she slide her fingers into her pussy.

"Since you said it like that I will enter your extremely wet and swollen pussy nice and slow," replied Jax as he got onto the bed and between her legs and slowly slide his cock in her tight and swollen pussy with ease from all the wetness. "That's my girl, being all wet for me," added Jax as he kissed his fiancée fully on the lips. A few hours of slow love making, Bella finally fell asleep with her head on her fiancée's chest with his hand on her swollen stomach. "Sweet dreams, my sexy angel," said Jax as he kissed her forehead and finally also falling into a deep rest. The next morning Jax woke up to find Bella's side of the bed empty. "Babe?" asked Jax panicky.

"I am in the bathroom," replied Bella sounding like she was going to throw up again.

"Is the morning sickness hitting you?" asked Jax as he entered the bathroom and knelt beside his fiancée as she threw up in the toilet. "Do you want me to call your brother and tell him neither of us will be in today?" asked Jax as he stood up and filled a glass of water from the sink before handing it to her.

"Yes to both please," replied Bella weakly. "I might need you to call the doctor too," added Bella as she threw up for a third time before calming down.

"Okay, I will be right back, head back to bed if you're done throwing up," replied Jax as he went into the kitchen to grab his phone to call her brother.

"Hello?" asked Jacob as he picked up the other line.

"Hey, it's me Jax, Bella is having a really bad case of morning sickness, so me and her will not be in today, could he have either Opie or Chibs cover my shift?" said and asked Jax.

"Sure, tell her to take it easy for the rest of the day, are you going to call the doctor and schedule an appointment?" replied and asked Jacob.

"Yes, and thanks a lot brother," replied Jax.

"No problem, and thanks for letting me know, and keep me updated," said Jacob before they hung up.

"Doctor Cullen's office?" replied Esme Cullen the receptionist.

"Esme, this is Jax, Bella is having major morning sickness, more than the last few day," replied Jax.

"Okay, I will schedule a two o'clock appointment, he doesn't have an appointment at the time," replied Esme. "I will let him know," added Esme. "Even though it didn't work out between her and our now dis-inherited son, we still love her like a daughter," added Esme.

"I know and thank you," replied Jax as he hung up and went back into the bedroom to check on his fiancée who was curled up in a ball on his side of the bed. "Babe, come here," said Bella as he crawled in bed and held her close to him and felt she was shivering.

"What did my brother say?" asked Bella weakly.

"You have the rest of the week off, you're shivering, I am taking you to the doctors now," replied Jax as he felt her forehead.

"I feel fine," said Bella as she jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom again.

"No you're not," replied Jax as he got off the bed and grabbed his phone and called an ambulance. "We are going to the hospital now," added Jax as he got off the phone with the operator. "Opie, let Jacob know I am taking her to the hospital now," said Jax as he called Opie's cell.

"Okay, is she okay?" replied and asked Opie.

"I don't know, she is having major sickness and she has a fever and is shivering like the earth froze over," replied Jax panicking.

"Calm down, everything will be fine," said Opie. "I got to go, Donna's on the other line," added Opie as he hung up the phone.

At this time, Bella came out of the bathroom almost fainting before Jax caught her before she hit the floor and the ambulance arrived. "Is there a particular doctor you want to us to contact?" asked the EMT.

"Yes a Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and know that a Jax Teller is asking to meet us at the hospital, he knows the two of us personally," replied Jax as they wheeled Bella out to the ambulance.

"Do you want to follow us or ride with us?" asked the EMT before he closed the door.

"I will ride with you guys," replied Jax as he got in the ambulance to be beside his fiancée.

About ten minutes later they arrived at the hospital with Carlisle waiting for them already. "Thanks for having them contacting me," said Carlisle as he met them at the emergency entrance. "Is she okay?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't know, she is having major sickness and she has a fever and is shivering like the earth froze over," replied Jax.

"Everything will be okay, I promise, now let's have her checked out," said Carlisle as they rushed her up to one of the private sections of the hospital for families.

"She does have the fever so she will have to stay here for a week at least, as for the morning sickness happening so much now, it's because she is feeding two babies and one of them is not liking what she is eating," replied Carlisle as he came out of the hospital room. "We have her on an IV to get the right nourishments for your children, but I have a procured a king sized bed, so you can stay with her at all time," added Carlisle.

"Thanks again, doc," replied Jax as he started to go into the room.

"Esme probably told you this but she is like a daughter to us, and we take care of family, we also dis-inherited Edward for what he did to her, everything he was entitled to we gave to Bella and you," replied Carlisle. "Now go be with her, she was asking for you when I was checking her over," added Carlisle as he clapped Jax on the back before heading out of the room.

"Hey there," said Jax as he walked over to the bed and crawled in it.

"Hey," replied Bella weakly as she opened her eyes slightly. "Did dad tell you the news?" asked Bella as she curled up to him.

"Yes he did, but let's not worry about that right now," replied Jax as he kissed her forehead as he heard her sigh contently. At that Jacob and Alex appeared at the door.

"How is she?" asked Jacob as Jax joined them outside of the room.

"She is doing fine now, she does have a fever and will have to stay here for at least a week, and we just found out she is having twins," replied Jax with a smile on her face.

"Congrats, we will tell the others the news when we head back to the bar, I see they gave you guys a king sized bed," said Alex as he looked into the room.

"Boys, she needs to be left alone for now," said Carlisle came over to them.

"We know, we just wanted to check up on her before we head over to the bar for the day," replied Jacob.

"Okay, by the way, how is the bar doing since it reopened four months ago?" asked Carlisle.

"Good, if we wanted to, we could pay for the town's electricity, water and gas bills for a whole year at one time," replied Jacob laughing.

"That good, Esme and I are thinking about heading over to the club for a night out," replied Carlisle.

"We put you two on the VIP list, as a thank you for taking Bella under your wing after father died a year ago," said Jacob as he shook Carlisle's hand. "We better get going the bar will open up soon and we need to be there since we are the only ones with keys," added Jacob as he checked his watch.

"Okay, I will give you an update when we find anything new," replied Carlisle.

"If you need me there, give me a call and I will be there as soon as I can," said Jax before he disappeared into the room.

"We will, but I don't think we will need you," replied Alex as they left.

"Who was that you were talking to?" asked Bella as Jax rejoined her on the hospital bed.

"Oh just Jacob and Alex checking up on you," replied Jax as they got comfortable in the hospital bed and as he turned on the TV to a movie channel. "Get some sleep, the three of you need it," added Jax as he laid his hand on her swollen stomach and listened to her breathing softly as she fell asleep. "Babe, it's time to eat dinner," said Jax as the nurse brought in their food.

"But I am not hungry," replied Bella as she woke up from her two hour nap.

"But you need to feed both you and the twins," replied Jax as he sat up in the bed and turned off the TV.

"Okay, I will eat," said Bella as she sat up somewhat.

"Good girl," replied Jax as Carlisle walked into the room for her evening check-up.

"How are you feeling, daughter?" asked Carlisle as the nurse left the room.

"Like shit, but a little better," replied Bella as she started to eat what was put in front of her. "How long will I have to stay here?" asked Bella.

"At least a week, maybe earlier if you be a good patient," replied Carlisle as he looked up from the charts. "From the blood tests we took, it looks like you are low on your iron, especially since you are having twins," added Carlisle as he set the charts down. "Nothing serious, but we will want to be careful from now till the end of the pregnancy," replied Carlisle as he sat down in the chair in the corner.

"Till the end of week?" asked Bella.

"Yes, why?" replied and asked Carlisle. "Crap, I forgot that it's Prom week," said Carlisle as he slapped his forehead. "Alice was looking forward to go with you too," added Carlisle.

"Duh," replied Bella as she looked at her adopted father.

"I am sorry, I should have known," said Carlisle. "If you for somehow miss it, I promise you I will make it up to you," added Carlisle as his pager buzzed. "I got to go and tend to another patient that is just arriving," replied Carlisle as he looked at his pager as it buzzed.

"I too promise to make it up to you if we miss Prom," said Jax as he kissed her on the forehead as he watched he eat and as he rubbed her swollen stomach.

"I know you will, but I don't want to miss it especially since it's my senior year," replied Bella as she started to cry.

"I know you don't and please stop crying for me," said Jax as he whipped a tear off of her cheek.

"I'm sorry, it's these god damn hormones acting up again," replied Bella as she stopped crying.

"That's my girl, are you done eating?" replied Jax as he watched his fiancée finish up the plate.

"Yes, but I am still hungry and feel like I can eat a whole cow in one sitting," replied Bella as they called the nurse to take the tray away. "But right now I am tired and ready for a nap," added Bella as she slide down and laid her head in her fiancée's lap.

"I will be right here when you wake up, my love," replied Jax as his cell-phone rang. "Hey, what's up?" asked Jax as he saw it was Opie calling.

"We got a major situation down here at the bar," replied Opie over the shouting in the background.

"What is it Bella's cheating ex, looking for her?" asked Jax.

"No, it's Clay, your mom and the others looking for you," replied Opie.

"Why are they looking for me?" said Jax panicking and getting off the bed and heading out of the room and trying to not get angry as he saw Carlisle looking confused.

"Apparently someone tipped Clay off that we are breaking off and creating a new chapter up here," replied Opie.

"Hold them off till I get there so I can beat the living shit out of him for showing his face up here," said Jax as he started to hang up before Carlisle shook his head and before Opie answered.

"I would advise against that, you need to be there with Bella and your children, you can't afford to go to jail at this time," advised Opie.

"Okay but be careful," replied Jax as he hung up the phone before turning toward Carlisle.

"What happened?" asked Carlisle as they looked in the room to see Bella still fast asleep on the bed.

"My step-father, mother and the rest of my old crew are up here looking for me," replied Jax. "Opie advised against me leaving here and beating the shit out of him," added Jax.

"I do too, I will send my two sons over there to help handle it," replied Carlisle as he pulled out his phone and speed-dialed on of Bella's adopted brothers. "They are both heading over to handle it," added Carlisle as he hung up the phone a second later.

"Thank you," said Jax as he headed back into the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Bella as Jax resettled back into the bed and as she resettled her head in his lap.

"My step-father, and mother are at the bar looking for me," replied Jax as he brushed hair out of her eyes.

"Do you need to leave and go handle it?" asked Bella.

"No both Opie and your adopted father advised against it, because of our growing family," replied Jax as he looked down at her.

"Good because I need you more than anything right now," said Bella as yawned before falling asleep again.

Bella slept all through the night except for a couple of times where one of the babies kicked her bladder. Jax received word that his step-father and mother got arrested for aggravated assault at an off-duty cop. Luckily no-one else got arrested and the rest of the crew agreed to break away and join them.

"What's wrong, babe?" asked Bella as she woke up and saw her shirtless fiancée standing by the window with a hot coffee in hand.

"Nothing just finally relaxing," replied Jax as he moved away from the window and toward the bed.

"Why what happened?" asked Bella as she sat up and took a sip of the coffee he offered her.

"My step-father and mother got arrested for assaulting a patron at the bar who was an off-duty cop," replied Jax. "Luckily no one else from my crew got arrested and agreed to join our chapter up here," added Jax as Carlisle walked into the room.

"Did someone tell you the news?" asked Carlisle as he did his morning routine on Bella. "Did you have a sip of that coffee?" asked Carlisle as he say the coffee cup in her hand.

"Yes, Opie called me and told me the news," replied Jax as he took the coffee cup from her hands.

"Only a sip, I was just holding it to keep my hands from getting cold," said Bella.

"Okay, at this stage a bunch of coffee will not be good for you, you can have it a sip once in a while but not all the time," replied Carlisle. "Blood pressure looks good, fever has gone remarkably down the last few hours, I suspect you should be out of here by tomorrow afternoon, and out in time for Prom," added Carlisle with a huge smile on his face.

"Good," replied Bella.

"But I am putting you on bed rest for the rest of the week and no major sexual activity till after they are born," said Carlisle.

"So no sex?" asked Jax hesitantly.

"You can have foreplay but absolutely no penetration for the safety of the babies," replied Carlisle. "When I discharge you, I will have Alice pick up and drop off any school work you missed," added Carlisle.

"I understand," replied Bella

"I am counting on you to make her follow these rules for the rest of the pregnancy," said Carlisle as he looked at Jax.

"I promise," replied Jax as he looked down at his fiancée as she gave him the puppy-eyes. "It will be for your own good," added Jax laughing," added Jax as he started laughing.

"I feel teamed-up on right now," replied Bella as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We are just worried about your health at this stage of your life, honey," said Jax as he kissed the top of her head.

"I know, I just feel babied right now," answered Bella as she cuddled into his arm and all of a sudden fell asleep.

"I will leave you two alone, I will let you know the verdict later tonight," said Carlisle as he exited out of the room. At that Jax fell asleep alongside his fiancée.

Bella was released from the hospital the next afternoon. "Babe, do you mind if we stop at the bar before heading home?" asked Bella as they got into her Jeep with him driving.

"Sure," replied Jax as he turned to head toward the bar. A few minutes later, Jax pulled into the parking lot of the bar/clubhouse which was packed full especially after what happened the other day. "Hey Chibs," said Jax as he walked past his sergeant-in-arms.

"Hey, you missed the epic fight Clay started," replied Chibs as he let them pass.

"I had someone to be with," replied Jax as he nodded to Bella who was in front of him.

"Gotcha," replied Chibs as he stopped an under-aged minor with a fake ID at the door.

"Hey Op," said Jax as he passed Opie at the bar as they headed upstairs to the office.

"I will catch you up on what happened," said Opie before Jax disappeared into the office.

"Well look who got released," said Jacob as he got up from the couch on the far wall and went to hug Bella.

"Yep, but I got put on bed rest for the rest of the week," replied Bella. "Where's Alex?" asked Bella.

"He and Chan had a huge argument again, and she is threatening to leave him if he does not stop spending more time here then with her," replied Jacob as he sat back down on the couch.

"Shit, what is he going to do about it?" asked Bella as she sat down in one of the lounge chairs in front of the couch.

"Well I gave him the next few days off to spend time with her before she goes back into rehab," replied Jacob as he got up and looked out the window and down onto the floor where a small fight over a good looking girl broke out. "This is the only bar/club that has this many fights in a three month period," added Jacob as he motioned for a few bouncers to break it up.

"Well it is the only club in the tri-state area this big," replied Jax as he sat down in the other lounge chair.

"So very true," replied Jacob as he turned away from the window. "I was just informed that Sam will be heading up north to Alaska permanently due to family issues up there, and I want you to be head of security, Jax," said Jacob as he faced Jax.

"You sure you want me to be head of security?" asked Jax surprised.

"Yes, I trust in you and I also believe in you," replied Jacob. "Do you accept?" asked Jacob as he past the contract to Jax.

"What's in it for me?" asked Jax as he took the pen in hand.

"These," replied Jacob as he passed an envelope to Jax and Bella.

"Keys, keys to what?" asked Jax as he signed the contract and opened up the envelope.

"Go to that address and find out, think of it as an early wedding gift to both of you two from us," replied Jacob as the phone on the desk rang.

"Should we go check it out?" asked Bella as they walked back down the steps onto the main floor.

"Sure," replied Jax as they left the bar and headed to the Jeep.

About thirty minutes later they arrived to the address in the envelope. "Oh my god," said Bella as she saw the house and started crying.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Jax as he got out of the Jeep and headed around to her side where she was getting out very slowly.

"Nothing, I just can't believe he left it to me," replied Bella as she felt her fiancée wrap his arms around her and ran his hands up her back. "This sea-side cottage belong in my family for hundreds of years, I thought it would be passed down to either Jacob or Alex," added Bella as she stopped crying and walked up toward the front door with her fiancée right behind her.

"Your father?" asked Jax as he unlocked the front door and let his fiancée head in first.

"Yes, it is just as he left it," replied Bella as she walked into the living room. "I used to sit there every Sunday while he read the newspaper while Jacob and Alex was out playing in the forest behind the house," added Bella and I always helped my mother cook dinner every night as she walked into the medium sized kitchen.

"Did you really grow up in this house when you were younger?" asked Jax as he came up behind his fiancée and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes from when I was born to the time he died two years ago," replied Bella as she turned around to face her fiancée. "Can we head upstairs to the master bedroom, I am kind of tired right now," added Bella as she let out a small yawn.

"Of course, lead the way," replied Jax as he let her go and followed her back toward the entry way and up the stairs to the master bedroom. "Get some sleep, I will be back, I want to explore your childhood home," added Jax as he helped her get into the massive bed and watched as she immediately fell asleep.

Two hours later, Bella woke up to feel his side of the bed still warm but he wasn't there. "Babe?" asked Bella as she got out of the bed and started to head out of the room.

"In here," replied Jax in the room next to the master bedroom.

"Why are you in there?" asked Bella as she walked down the hall to the next room.

"Come in and see," replied Jax as Bella reached the doorway to see Jacob with his girlfriend Leah, and Alex with his girlfriend Chan with their kids, Chynna – 1, and Aiden – 6 months.

"Oh my god, thank you," said Bella as he went to hug both Jacob and Alex.

"You're welcome, out of the three of us you were the one that was the closest to him and he did leave it in his will, for you to have it when you finally fell in love with someone worthy of your heart," replied Jacob as he hugged her back.

"Really?" asked Bella as she looked up at his surprised.

"Yes, the house it all yours now and look what we got for the babies," replied Alex as they moved out to the way to show off two freshly built cribs in each corner of the back wall.

"Oh my god, you didn't have to," replied Bella as she started to cry again.

"I know but we wanted to, and even though you are the Aunt, Chan and I want you to be Godmother if anything happens to either of us," replied Alex as he hugged her next.

"Of course I will," said Bella as she went to hug Chan.

"Good, we will bring up the paperwork for you, later this week," replied Alex. "Well it's getting late and these two youngsters are about to fall asleep," added Alex as he looked down to see his daughter already asleep in his arms.

"Okay, I will hopefully see you tomorrow," replied Bella as she yawned once again. "Actually I am tired too," added Bella as she headed out of the room and down the stairs to let his brothers out before heading back up the stairs to see her fiancée sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. "Babe what's wrong?" asked Bella as she sat down beside him.

"I hate the business we got out of," replied Jax as he handed her his phone to show what happened.

'Deadly fire at a local garage "Teller Garage", police confirmed the identity of at least one body in the fire are Registered Nurse Tara Knowles,' was a headline Bella saw on the page. "Was that your ex?" asked Bella as she continued to read the article.

"Yes, read further though," replied Jax.

'Fire supposable started by a local motorcycle gang Sons of Anarchy,' was another headline Bella saw. "What are you going to do about it?" asked Bella.

"We are done running," replied Jax as he got off the bed and got down on his knees in front of her and took her hands in his. "I promised you and your brother that I would keep you safe and I will keep that promise," added Jax. "I would die if anything happened to you," said Jax as he kissed the ring on her finger.

"I know you will," replied Bella. "Can we head to bed soon, I am almost dead on my feet?" asked Bella as she let out a major yawn.

"Of course, but let me get my queen out of her clothes in style," replied Jax as they both stood up and headed to the bathroom. "I want to treat you to a royal massage in the bathtub," added Jax as he positioned her by the counter and went to turn on the water in the bathtub.

"You just want to have some fun before we can't till after the babies are born, don't you?" asked Bella as she started to slip off the sweat pants she was wearing and felt how wet she was. "Holy fuck, I am so fucking wet for you," added Bella as she slipped a finger into her soaking wet pussy.

"Just how I like it," replied Jax as he looked at her as he got down on his knees in front of her and watched as she fingered her pussy and rubbed her swollen clit.

"Do you want to lick up my juices?" asked Bella as she looked down at him.

"You don't have to ask twice, my love," replied Jax as he moved closer to where his face was inches away from her pussy. "I am so loving this view right now," added Jax as he replaced her fingers with his tongue as he looked up at her.

"I know you are and so am I," replied Bella as she stuck her fingers into her mouth to lick up the juices on her fingers.

"You taste so go damn good right now," said Jax as he finished licking up her juices before latching onto her swollen clit and ran his hands over her swollen stomach.

"I know and now it is my turn to please you, but first please drain the tub because I don't think we will be getting to that massage in the tub tonight," replied Bella as she watched as her fiancée got off his knees and went to drain the tub and slowly take his pants off and turn around to see her standing stark naked by the counter.

"Oh shit, you look so beautiful," said Jax as he took her spot and watched as she got down on her knees and breathed hot air over his cock which made his breath hitch before sliding his whole length into her mouth and started to suck the hell out of it.

"Oh fuck," replied Jax as he gripped the edge of the counter and leaned his head back and let out a very loud moan.

"That didn't take long at all," said Bella as she smacked her lips as she got down sucking him dry. "Now I am extremely tired," added Bella as she stood up and almost fell down.

"Here let me carry you, my love," replied Jax as he scooped up his pregnant fiancée and carried her to the king sized bed, laid her down and crawled in behind her and rested his hand on her swollen stomach. "I love you," added Jax as he kissed her neck before falling asleep.

"I love you too, babe," replied Bella before see too drifted off to sleep.

A few months later Bella was in the hospital for a day and a half giving birth to their twin boys. Her family and now extended family were all waiting for news in the private waiting room down the hall from hers. "Why is this so painful?" asked Bella as she screamed to her now husband and squeezed his hand.

"You are doing fine babe," replied Jax as he kissed her forehead. "Just a few more pushes and the pain will be good," added Jax as they both heard an ear-piercing screaming as one of their son was born. "That's one, now keep pushing and soon our second son will be born," said Jax.

"Make the pain end," replied Bella as she screamed one last time before she felt the pain go away and the same ear-piercing cry came. "I want to see them," added Bella as she looked around the room for her sons.

"They are both being cleaned up," replied Jax as he kissed her forehead. "You did amazing, love," added Jax as one of the nurses brought out on of the newborn sons.

"Which one is this one?" asked Bella as the nurse handed her, her son.

"That one is Abel Lucifer Teller, the other one who will be brought back in in a second is Thomas Adrian Teller," replied the nurse as Carlisle walked into the room carrying Thomas.

"He looks just like you," said Carlisle as he handed over Thomas to her. "Who do you want me to bring in first?" asked Carlisle as he stopped at the door.

"My brothers first, then most likely his brothers," replied Bella as she looked down at her sons who were at the moment as her brothers knocked on the door.

"Hey there, we could hear you screaming from the waiting room, but I see that it was worth it," said Jacob as he entered the room with Alex right behind him.

"Brothers I want you to meet your new cousins," said Bella as she beckoned her brothers over to the side of the bed. "Jacob, Alex I want you to meet Abel Lucifer and Thomas Adrian," added Bella as they arrived at the edge of the bed.

"They so look like you," said Alex as looked dawn at his cousins.

"Of course they do, they are my sons," replied Bella as she laughed. "Do you want to hold them?" asked Bella as she looked at them.

"Of course, I think Jacob will need the practice though," replied Alex as he took Abel and Jacob took Thomas.

"I would like both of you to know, I will have one in about 6 months," said Jacob as he cradled Thomas in his arms.

"What?" asked Bella as she looked up at him surprised.

"You knew it was going to happen eventually," replied Jacob as Thomas started to cry. "Looks like someone is a bit hungry," added Jacob as he handed Thomas to her.

"We will let you feed them in peace," said Alex as he handed Abel to Jax. "I will let the others know the news," added Alex before they both disappeared out of the door

"Did he say that, he was going to be a father in about 6 months?" asked Bella as she started to breast feed Thomas as Jax held Abel in his arms.

"He did," replied Jax as he watched his wife breast-feeding their son. "I so miss doing that," added Jax smiling.

"Are you jealous of our son?" asked Bella sarcastically as she looked up at him. "I promise when I am cleared to be active again, I will give you some of this but only if you share with your sons," added Bella as she looked down at her son attached at her breast.

"Maybe a little," replied Jax. "Your other son wants some of that too," added Jax as he saw Thomas get done breast-feeding for the time being. "I will take him if you take Abel so he can have at it," said Jax as he handed Abel to Bella and vice versa.

"Our little family is now complete," said Bella as Carlisle walked into the room. "Carlisle, when would we be able to head home?" asked Bella as both of her sons were in her arms sleeping.

"In a day or so, I sent everyone home for the night so you two can get some sleep," replied Carlisle. "We want to run some tests on your sons to make sure they are healthy enough for to take them home," added Carlisle as he dimmed the lights and headed out and closed the door.

"Get some sleep, god only knows that you need it," replied Jax as he watched his wife start to fall asleep. "I will be here watching over our sons," added Jax as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay," replied Bella as she settled down into a very deserving sleep. A few hours later, Bella woke up to see her husband lounging in the arm chair with one son in each of his arms asleep.

"How long have you been watching me, babe?" asked Jax as he woke up to see his wife sitting up in the hospital bed looking at him.

"A good ten minutes," replied Bella as one of their sons started to cry. "It's about time they had their dinner," added Bella as Jax stood up and handed Abel to her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jax as he sat down on the bed beside her and watched as she breast-fed her son.

"Amazing surprisingly," replied Bella as she felt her husband kiss the top of her forehead. "I hope we can go home soon," added Bella as Abel got down feeding and handed him to Jax who gave her Thomas.

Fourteen years later. "Babe, have you seen my riding boots anywhere lately?" asked Bella from the master bedroom.

"Last time I saw them, they were down by the front door by Abel's shoes and backpack," replied Jax from the master bedroom as he started to pack up clothes for a family vacation to Forks, Washington, Bella's hometown.

"I thought I looked there," replied Bella as she headed down the stairs and looked by the front door. "And why is his shoes and backpack on the ground by the front door?" asked Bella as she found her boots under her son's stuff. "Tell him to come down and pick it up or he will be grounded when we get back from vacation, and also tell Thomas to come down and help me with dinner," yelled Bella up the stairs as her phone dinged from a message from her brother Jacob.

"Who was that message from?" asked Jax as he came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jacob, just confirming that he will be able to leave the body-shop to pick up us up at the airport tomorrow evening," replied Bella as she leaned back into her husband.

"Good, Abel finally came down and picked up his shoes and backpack and took them up to his room after I told him he would be grounded for a month, when we get back," replied Jax as he kissed the top of his wife's head.

"He's smart, just like you," replied Bella as she turned around and faced her husband.

"You're the smart one in this family," said Jax as he cupped his wife's face and kissed her squarely on the lips.

"What do you want me to work on mom?" asked Thomas as he entered the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Go finish packing while I finish cooking and maybe I will show you some grounding with you tonight," whispered Bella as she nibbled on his earlobe. "Yeah, can you start the water for the noodles," replied Bella as he husband started to leave the kitchen before he asked what he asked.

"Who will be doing the grounding, me or you?" replied Jax as he reached around and grabbed her ass and gave it a hard squeeze.

"If you keep it up, I will be the one doing the grounding and I have some naughty things to do to you," replied Bella as she grabbed his dick and squeezed.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," said Jax as he let go and started to head up the stairs.

"Only for you, love, only for you," whispered Bella as she started to cook dinner. "Abel, come down and help me and your brother with dinner," said Bella up the stairs to her son.

"But mom, I am working on a paper that is due on Monday," replied Abel from his room at the top of the stairs.

"When was it assigned to you?" asked Bella from the bottom of the stairs.

"Two weeks ago," replied Abel when he came down the stairs to help his mother and brother with dinner.

"Please don't tell me, you just started working on it," said Bella as shook her head and turned around to face her son. "And why can't you be like your brother," added Bella as she returned to work on dinner.

"No, I am working on the final draft," replied Abel as he started to stir the pot of hot water. "What time are we leaving tomorrow?" asked Abel as he determined that the water was hot before putting rice into the boiling pot.

"Go up and bring down all your progress except for the final draft," said Bella from the other side of the kitchen. "And we are leaving as soon as you two get home from school," added Bella as she turned around and saw her son running up the stairs.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Jax as he entered the kitchen where his wife and other son were cooking dinner.

"I think I caught him in a lie about something from school," replied Bella. "I wonder who he gets that from," added Bella laughing.

"What is he lying about this time?" asked Jax as he grabbed two beers from the fridge and gave one to his wife.

"A paper that is due Monday, and it was assigned two weeks ago, and he just started it," replied Bella as she took a swig of the beer her husband gave her. "Do you have the same paper to work on?" asked Bella as she turned to Thomas who was stirring the pasta.

"Yes I did, but unlike him, I got mine done today at school," replied Thomas.

"That is one thing I love about you, babe, you can get the truth out of others when they are lying," said Jax as he took the beer out of her hands and kissed her fully on the lips. "Why can't Abel be like you?" asked Jax as he took a swig of the beer he was holding in his hand.

"Mom asked the same exact question a few minutes," replied Thomas laughing.

"Dinners about ready, why don't you get our son down here so we could eat dinner," added Bella as she started to dish food onto the plates. "We are also going to discuss his punishment for lying after dinner," said Bella before she saw her husband head down the hall to the staircase.

"Abel, come down its time to eat," said Jax at the bottom of the stairs. "Son, I heard you lied to your mother a few hours ago about an assignment that is due on Monday," said Jax a few minutes later as they sat down and started to eat.

"In a way, yes," replied Abel as he hung his head in shame.

"What you did was very irresponsible of you, your mother and I will decide your punishment tonight, but for now after dinner, you will go up to your room and work more on your paper without any music," replied Jax. "Better yet, you need to bring down your music so you will not be distracted by it," added Jax as they finished up dinner and he started to clear off the table. "You can go and do whatever since you got done with your paper," said Jax as he turned to Thomas and as he carried the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

"Son, before you head upstairs and work on your project, I need you to do the dishes," said Bella as she grabbed two beers from the fridge and headed into the office she shared with her husband. "We need to decide what his punishment will be before we head out tomorrow evening," added Bella as she sat on the corner of her husband's desk and handed him a beer.

"I say, we ground him for a month without any music and electronics," replied Jax. "And if he complains, we make it two months," added Jax as his wife got off the corner of the desk and sat in his lap.

"I agree and he will also be taking his computer on this trip so he can finish his paper before Monday," said Bella. "I am going to head to bed early, so I can work on laundry before we head out after Abel and Thomas get home from school," added Bella as she kissed her husband and headed upstairs.

"Okay, I will be up as soon as Abel comes and brings down his music, babe" replied Jax as he took a sip of his beer and returned to a report he was working on.

"Here is all my music and electronics you told me to bring down father," said Abel as he deposited his phone, radio and PS4 onto his father's desk.

"Thank you, son before you go back upstairs, your mother and I have talked about your punishment for lying about the paper and also lying to your mother," replied Jax before his son left the office. "You will be grounded for a month with no electronics and music, and if you complain we will make it two months" added Jax. "What is the paper about and what subject is it for?" asked Jax as he directed his son to a seat by the desk.

"For English and it's about my family heritage, and I don't know where to start on mom's side of the family," replied Abel as he sat down by his father's desk.

"Well lucky for you we are heading up to your mother's home town for the weekend and you can talk to your uncle and cousins about your mom's side of the family," said Jax as he took another swig of his beer. "You better head upstairs and get working on your paper or heading to bed soon because of you having school in the morning," added Jax as he finished the beer and turned off the lights in the office and followed his son up the stairs and head to the master bedroom. "Babe?" asked Jax as he entered the master bedroom and saw that the bed was empty.

"In here, love" replied Bella from the bathroom. "Did he bring down his electronics?" asked Bella from the bathroom closet.

"Yes, he did," replied Jax as he entered the bathroom to find his wife stark naked by the counter. "Holy shit, you will be the death of me," said Jax as he stood there and admired his wife.

"Do you like what you see?" asked Bella as she looked over her shoulder and ran a hand over her smooth ass. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to do something about the tent in your pants, love?" added Bella as she turned around and ran her fingers over the folds of her pussy as she watched her husband start to take off his shirt.

"Why don't you come over here and do something about it, my sexy love?" asked Jax as he shed of his pants and took his hard erection into his hands as she got onto her knees and moved towards him so his cock was right in front of her face.

"Maybe I will," replied Bella as she replaced his hand with her hand. "What would you want me to do to relieve your erection?" asked Bella as she licked the length of his cock and looked up at him.

"You already know, my love," replied Jax as he leaned against the counter and placed his hands on her head as she engulfed his cock into her mouth. "Oh shit," said Jax as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock.

"You like?" asked Bella as she removed her mouth from around his cock.

"I would like it even better if your pussy was around my cock, as I make sweet love to you," replied Jax as she jumped up, wrapped her legs around his waist and lowered herself slowly onto his cock as he carried her to the bedroom.

"I would love that," gasped Bella as she felt his whole cock engulf in her tight pussy as he lowered her onto the bed.

After about two hours of sweet love making, Bella finally fell asleep with her head on her husband's bare chest. At about 6:30 pm Bella woke up to her phone ringing. "Hello?" asked Bella as she sat up and rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

"Bella it's Jacob, you need to head home as soon as possible, there has been a major accident, I will give you more information when you get here," replied Jacob before hanging up.

"Babe, I got to head back home earlier than expecting, something bad has happened," said Bella as she woke up her husband before climbing out of the bed and went to take a shower before grabbing her suitcase and heading down the stairs to call a cab.

"What happened?" asked Jax as he followed her down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I don't know, Jacob will let me know when he picks me up, I will most likely pick you up from the airport," replied Bella as she saw the cab pull up and she kissed him fully on the lips before heading down the walkway. A few hours later Bella arrived at the Seattle Airport to see her sister-in-law at the curb. "What happened?" asked Bella as she got into the passenger side of the car.

"Alex and Chan were attacked and their car crashed, Chan died at the accident and Alex is in very critical condition," replied Leah. "We believe it was Edward out for revenge," added Leah.

"What he is out of prison?" yelled Bella. "I promised Jax, I wouldn't do anything stupid, but if he did cause the accident that killed Chan, I will kill him personally," added Bella as they arrived at the hospital an hour later.

"I know, me too," replied Leah as she parked the car and Bella ran up the stairs to the room where her brother was.

"How are you feeling?" asked Bella as she went to her brother's side.

"Like crap," replied Alex weakly.

"I am sorry about what happened to Chan," said Bella as she took her brother's hand in her.

"I know you are, promise me you will take care of the kids," replied Alex before her flat lined.

"I will definitely kill him now," vowed Bella as she started to cry. "And I promise I will take care of them," added Bella as she looked back up with anger in her eyes. "Let me make a call before we go on a rampage, meet me outside," said Bella as she left the hospital room and headed outside.

"Hon, is everything okay?" asked Jax as he answered his phone.

"No, Edward killed Alex and Chan by causing an accident, I know I promised you that I would not kill anyone, but I have to this time, Leah will pick you and the kids up from the airport," replied Bella. "I love you, and I promise this will be all over soon, and we won't have to live in fear," added Bella.

"Okay, be careful, I love you too, I will see you when we get there," replied Jax before he hung up.

"I need to pay Carlisle and Esme a quick visit before we go after Edward," said Bella as she re-entered her deceased-brothers room.

"What for they didn't do anything?" asked Jacob.

"I know, I just want to know if they knew of Edwards plans to do what he did," replied Bella as they left the hospital and headed to Carlisle's place in the forest.

"Bella what a nice surprise, when did you get into town?" said and asked Esme as she opened the door and hugged her adopted daughter.

"This morning I was supposed to be in this evening but a horrible accident that took the life of Alex and his wife, made me come in earlier," replied Bella as Jacob and Leah entered the house. "We believe it was Edwards doing," added Bella.

"I promise you, we didn't know anything about it," replied Esme as she returned to the living room coffee for the four of them. "Wait, when did he get released from prison?" asked Esme as she looked at Bella surprised.

"Apparently from what Leah informed me, he got released on parole due to good behavior," replied Bella. "I have now made it my mission and priority at the moment to avenge my brother and sister-in-law by killing Edward," added Bella as she stood up when Carlisle walked in the room.

"You have both of our support, promise me one thing when you kill him," replied Carlisle.

"What?" asked Bella as she looked at him.

"Bring us his head," replied Carlisle.

"Oh I will, and thank you," said Bella. "Leah, can you go and pick up Jax and the kids from the airport, me and Jacob are going hunting?" asked Bella.

"Of course, good hunting," replied Leah as she left the two of them and headed to the car to head to the airport to pick up her sister-in-law's husband and kids.

At that Bella and Jacob went back in to find out Edwards last location. "Last time he heard he was bunked up in a cabin in the woods, north of here, about 10 miles," said Esme. "Alice has been keeping tabs on him through her visions," added Esme as Bella and Jacob got up and left the house and headed north.

"Thank Alice for me," said Bella as she hugged her adopted mother and father.

A few minutes later they were joined by Seth and Sam at the border reservation. "Carlisle and Esme tracked down Edward for us, he is in a cabin 5 miles north of here, Carlisle asked me to bring back his head for killing one of our own," said Bella. "Everyone who wish to continue on this revenge mission can stay, anyone who doesn't can leave," added Bella as everyone stayed put. "Jacob will lead a group going around north of the cabin, I will lead one from the south," said Bella.

"Our object is to capture Edward, Bella will do the honors of killing and burning him," said Jacob as they separated into two groups.

A few minutes later, they surrounded the cabin but Edward was not alone. An hour later, Bella and Jacob walked into Carlisle and Esme's house with Edwards head in a bag. "The deed is done," said Bella as she placed the bag on the table.

"Thank you, Leah contacted us and she said she picked them up and are at your house," said Esme as she hugged her daughter. "Go see them and stop living in fear," added Esme.

"Oh I will, now that he is finally dead," replied Bella as they left the house and headed to the coast to her old house. "Honey, I am home," said Bella as she entered the house to see her husband sitting on the couch with a beer in hand.

"Is it done?" asked Jax as he watched his wife walk over to him and sit on his lap as she kissed him.

"Yes, he won't hurt us anymore," replied Bella as he handed her a beer. "Is Abel working on his project?" asked Bella.

"Yes, he is up in his old room, working on it right now, as for Thomas he is with Chynna and Aiden out back, from what I have observed he is very fond of her," replied Jax.

"I noticed that every time we visited too," said Bella as she got off his lap. "I am going to check on them," added Bella as she got up and headed to the backyard. "Thomas, can you go make sandwiches for dinner," said Bella as she entered the backyard.

"Yes mother," said Thomas as he went back into the house.

"Thank you," replied Bella as she went across the yard to her niece and nephew. "How are you two holding up?" asked Bella as she sat down between them.

"We miss them," replied Chynna as she and her brother started to cry.

"I know I do too, but now you are safe," replied Bella as she held them as they cried. "I promised your father that I would take care of you if anything happened to you, and I intend to keep that promise," added Bella. "Do either of you remember what your parents named me when you were very young?" asked Bella as they stopped crying.

"I think I remember, didn't they name you godmother even though you are our aunt," replied Chynna.

"Yes they did, I know I can't replace your mother but I will do my god damn best," said Bella as s they headed back into the house for dinner.

"I know you will," replied Chynna as she hugged Bella around her waist. "As for a room, all your uncle and I can offer is the basement which we will divide into two separate rooms eventually," said Bella as they entered the kitchen where Thomas already had the sandwiches made up.

"That's fine with us," replied Chynna as they sat down for dinner.

A few hours later, all the kids were in bed. "Jacob and I are planning on having a funeral for Alex and Chan tomorrow evening," said Bella as she came out of the bathroom in a skin tight blood-red silk nightgown.

"Do you guys need help organizing it?" asked Jax as he felt his dick grow hard from the sight that was in front of him.

"I don't think so, is someone getting a hard-on?" replied and asked Bella as he slowly walked to the edge of bed and slowly pulled the comforter off of him.

"I have a hard-on all the time, my love," replied Jax as she exposed his erect cock and took it in her hand.

"That's my good boy," said Bella as she got on the bed straddled his legs and continued to stroke his cock in her hand as she ran her other hand up his bare chest.

"Only for you, my sexy girl" replied Jax as he looked down to see his wife engulf his cock into her mouth. "Oh holy shit," moaned Jax as he placed his hands on her head and bucked his hips.

"Do you want my tight and wet pussy right now, babe?" asked Bella as she moved up and straddled his waist to the point where her bare pussy was right over his extremely hard and throbbing cock.

"Oh hell yeah," replied Jax as he grabbed her hips and started to lower her onto his cock.

"Fuck me like there will be no tomorrow," said Bella as she started to grind on his cock and kiss his exposed neckline.

"Oh I plan on it, my naughty girl," replied Jax as he came all up in her tight and extremely wet pussy.

"That feels so good," said Bella as she removed herself from his cock and curled up beside him and laid her head on her husband chest and fell asleep to the beating of his heart.

"I know, love, I know," replied Jax as he kissed her forehead and fell asleep himself.

Eight hours later, Bella woke up to the smell of coffee, and turned to see her husband still asleep. "Morning Aunt Bella," said Chynna as she looked up from the morning comics.

"Morning, this is a nice surprise," replied Bella as she took the cup of coffee Chynna offered her the cup of coffee. "And please no more Aunt Bella, you can call me either mom or Bella," added Bella. "You're my responsibility now, I know it will be hard for you to call me mom, I understand," said Bella as her husband entered the kitchen.

"Who made the coffee?" asked Jax as he sat down next to his wife.

"Chynna did," replied Bella as she kissed Jax on the lips. "I was just telling her that we are now her parents and it will be hard for both her and her brother to except it," added Bella as her husband sat down next to her.

"We are actually glad you are becoming our parents instead of going into the system," replied Chynna.

"Hon, you two were never going to go into the system, you would always have family to live with, if they didn't name me your godmother," replied Bella. "I was telling your uncle/father that your other uncle and I are putting together a small funeral, just family members, this evening," added Bella.

"I think they would like that," replied Chynna as her brother Aiden came down the stairs into the kitchen.

"We want to do it before the six of us head back down to Charming tomorrow," said Bella as she saw Thomas coming down the stairs. "Where's your brother?" asked Bella as her son sat down next to his niece and nephew/brother and sister.

"He was up all night working on his paper into the morning hours," replied Thomas. "So he is sleeping in," added Thomas as he grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"We will go wake him soon, we are having a small funeral for your aunt and uncle later this evening," replied Bella.

A few hours later, the Teller family and Black Family were gathering at the beach house for a small reception after the funeral they had for Alex and Chan. "Hon, I am going up for a small nap, I don't feel so good," said Bella as they arrived at the beach house.

"Okay, is everything okay?" asked Jax as he closed the door and watched as his wife went up the stair.

"Yeah, I am just tired and my stomach hurts," replied Bella.

"Okay, I will be up in a bit to check on you," said Jax as he watched his wife disappear into the master-bedroom at the top of the stairs.

"Dad, is mom okay?" asked Thomas as he watched his mother disappear up the stair holding her stomach.

"Honestly, I don't know," replied Jax as they went into the family room where the rest of the family was.

"Where's Bella?" asked Jacob from the sofa.

"She went upstairs because she wasn't feeling so good," replied Jax as he watched his four kids who were over in the corner with their cousins.

"I will go check up on her," said Jacob as he stood up to head up the stairs. "I might to be able to see if she will tell me what is wrong," added Jacob as he headed up the stairs to the master bedroom. "Bella?" asked Jacob as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," replied Bella from the bathroom.

"Where are you?" asked Jacob as he entered the bedroom.

"In here," replied Bella as she threw up in the toilet. "Did he send you up here?" asked Bella as she sat on the bathroom floor.

"No, I think I already know what is wrong, when was your last period, Bella?" replied and asked Jacob.

"Little over a month ago, no, you don't think," replied Bella as she looked up at her brother in surprise.

"It's a possibility," said Jacob as he squatted down beside his sister. "Do you want Leah to run to the pharmacy for you to get pregnancy tests?" asked Jacob.

"Yes and please don't tell Jax anything till I know for sure because I want to tell him," replied Bella. "And thank you for checking up on me," added Bella as she watched her brother stand up.

"Of course I won't tell him anything, and you're welcome," replied Jacob before he disappeared through the door and down the stairs. "Hon, can you come over here for a second," said Jacob as he motioned to his wife.

"Is she okay?" asked Leah.

"She is, I need you to run to the pharmacy in town and pick up pregnancy tests for Bella," whispered Jacob so Jax couldn't hear him.

"Sure, I will bring them up to her when I get back," replied Leah as she grabbed her purse and headed out the back door. A few minutes later, Leah arrived with the pregnancy tests and took them straight up to Bella. "Bella?" asked Leah as she knocked and entered the bedroom.

"In here," replied Bella from the bathroom.

"Here you go, do you want me to stay while you take the tests?" said and asked Leah as she walked into the bathroom to see Bella standing up and leaning against the counter.

"Thank you, and yes please," replied Bella as she took the pregnancy tests. A few minutes later, Bella looked at the four results which all showed positive. "Can you send Jax up here please?" asked Bella as she got dressed into sweatpants and a shirt with no bra or panties.

"Of course, I will," replied Leah as she grinned a huge smile before heading down the stairs. "Jax, Bella wants to speak to you upstairs in private," said Leah as she saw Jax sitting on the couch.

"Okay, thanks," replied Jax as he stood up and headed up the stairs. "Babe, Leah said you wanted to speak to me," said Jax as he entered the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"Yes, go look on the bathroom counter," said Bella as she smile and nodded toward the bathroom.

"Is it true, babe?" asked Jax as he came out of the bathroom and knelt beside the bed.

"They don't lie, my love," replied Bella as she smile down at him.

"Are we really going to have another child?" asked Jax as he crawled onto the bed and lay down as his wife curled up to his side.

"We are," replied Bella as she took off his shirt and kissed his bare chest. "I can't believe we are really having another child," added Bella as she started to fall asleep to the beating of his heart.

"Me neither, my love," replied Jax as he kissed her forehead and falling asleep himself. The next morning Jax woke up to see that his wife was not there but could hear the shower going in the bathroom. "Is there room for one more, in there?" asked Jax as he shed his clothes and opened the shower door.

"Of course there is, my sexy love," replied Bella as she turned around and stared at the sight in front of her. "You are making me so horny right now," added Bella as she moved her fingers down her body and started to rub her sensitive clit.

"That's my job, babe," replied Jax as he slowly walked toward her and replaced her hand with his as he turned her around.

"Yes it is," said Bella as she grabbed ahold of his cock in her hand and started to stroke it as he slide a finger into her tight pussy. "Oh shit," added Bella as she felt him slide another finger in. "I so want to suck your cock before you fuck me to kingdom come," replied Bella as she turned around and knelt in front of him.

"Go right ahead, my naughty girl," said Jax as he felt his wife wrap he lips around his cock. "You are going to be the death of me," added Jax as he leaned his head back and let out a huge moan as his wife made him cum in her mouth in less than five minutes.

"Good," replied Bella as she stood up and turned around and bent down to expose her ass for him to fuck. "Now fuck me, before we have to eat and before we head back home," said Bella as she felt his cock press at her asshole. "Oh shit, I will never get tired of how big and thick your cock is," added Bella as she let out a muffled scream as he slide his whole length in her ass.

A few minutes later Bella and Jax walked down the stairs to see the whole family sitting down eating breakfast. "Is everyone packed and ready to go?" asked Jax as they sat down at the table.

"Yep," replied Aiden as he took his dirty dishes and deposited them in the sink.

"Good, we will be leaving as soon as everyone is done eating," replied Bella as she grabbed something to eat. "Do you two need anything else from your old house?" asked Bella as she turned toward Chynna and Aiden.

"I don't think so," replied Chynna as she looked at her brother.

"Okay, did you finish your paper?" asked Bella as she turned to Abel.

"Yes, I just have to print it and turn it in," replied Abel as he got up and placed his dishes into the sink.

"Good," said Bella.

"Who is driving us to the airport?" asked Jax before his phone rang. "Hello?" answered Jax as he got up and headed outside. "That was Chibs, he was just letting me know that the garage burned down again and this time someone planted meth inside before the burned it down," replied Jax. "He was also warning me that, there is an arrest warrant out for me if I return," added Jax as he sat down on the couch.

"What are you going to do?" asked Bella as she sat down on the couch next to her husband.

"I will have to lay low till someone figures out what is going on," replied Jax. "To be honest, I always wanted to move back up here," added Jax. "But I think we will need a bigger house," said Jax as he rested his hands on her stomach.

"I will go let the kids know we are staying here and not heading back home," replied Bella as she got up off the couch. "Abel go get your brothers and sister," said Bella as she entered the kitchen to just see Abel at the table.

"Okay," replied Abel as he got off the stool and went to get Thomas, Chynna and Aiden.

"Something has come up that right now is preventing us from heading back down to Charming," said Bella as the twins, Chynna and Aiden sat down across from her at the table. "The five of us are heading back down to pack stuff up and for you two to finish school," added Bella as Jax came into the room.

"It's worst then I thought, they even burned down our house too," said Jax as he sat down next to his wife.

"I guess you two will have to start school up here with your brother and sister," replied Bella as she took his hands into hers. "I will give your school a call and tell them what came up and why we are having you two transferred up here to the high school I attended with your uncle," added Bella as she got up and went into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee.

A few months later, Bella got a job as a teacher at the high school, Jax works at the Garage he co-owns with Jacob. "Mom, have you seen my boots?" asked Chynna from the entryway.

"Last time I saw them they were hall closet," replied Bella from the kitchen.

"They are over here," said Aiden from the living room where he was playing Call of Duty with Abel and Thomas.

"That's right, I remember that I took them off in there when I came home last night," replied Chynna. "Mom, I am heading over to the garage for a bit," added Chynna as she grabbed her leather jacket they got her for Christmas.

"Okay, let your father know that I am starting dinner soon and will be done in two hours," replied Bella as she started to get stuff out for Chili. "Who is not playing at the moment?" asked Bella as she stuck her head into the living room.

"I'm not," replied Aiden.

"Since you're not play at the moment, can you come help me with the Chili?" asked Bella. "Don't worry you will be able to go back to playing in a few," added Bella as her son followed her into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Chynna arrived at the garage to see her dad working on his bike in the back of the garage. "Dad, mom said dinner will be ready in an hour," said Chynna as she sat down on the bench near her father.

"Oh geez, hon, you could have let me know you were coming over today, so I could've had something for you to work on," replied Jax after he hit his head on his handle bars.

"Oh sorry, dad, didn't mean to scare you, I will just go fix up the bike in the back," said Chynna as she took off her leather jacket before heading over to a really broken down bike in the corner.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," said Jacob as he spotted Chynna head over to the bike. "If you can get it cleaned up and running, it's yours," added Jacob she turned toward her uncle and ran toward him.

"Oh thank you," replied Chynna as she hugged him with a huge smile on her face.

"Do you really think she can fix it and get it running, I mean, you and Alex tried fixing it for how many years?" asked Jax as he walked into the office with his brother-in-law.

"I really do, if she is anything like her parents, she will have it done in no time," replied Jacob as he looked out the window at his nephew.

An hour later, "Chynna lets head home before your mother gets mad at us again like last week," said Jax as he locked up the garage before heading to his bike.

"I think she was madder at me than you and anything else," replied Chynna as she walked over to her bike which was parked next to his bike. "Race you home," said Chynna as she grabbed her helmet and put it on.

"You're on, but don't do anything stupid and get pulled over," replied Jax as he started his bike and sped off after putting on his helmet.

"Hey no fair," replied Chynna as she started her bike and sped after her father.

A few minutes later, Jax arrived to see his daughters' bike already in the garage. "How did you beat me?" asked Jax as he walked into the house to see his wife glaring at him with her hands on her hips. 'Oh shit' thought Jax as he sat down his helmet in the closet.

"How could you agree to race her home?" said Bella as she started to cry.

"I am sorry, she asked and I know she wanted to, so I agreed to it, it won't happen again," replied Jax as he went over and enveloped her in his arm.

"I am the one that is sorry," said Bella as she continued to cry. "It's these stupid hormones," replied Bella as they both laughed before he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

"I love you," said Jax as he broke the kiss.

"I love you too, and no more racing your daughter," replied Bella as she started to head to the kitchen to finish cooking the Chili before she felt him slap her ass.

"You're a naughty boy," whispered Bella before she disappeared into the kitchen.

'Only for you, my love' thought Jax as he followed his wife into the kitchen. "Something smells really good," said Jax as he lifted the lid to the pot of Chili.

"Hey, no smelling or eating till it is time to eat in thirty minutes," replied Bella as she swatted at his hand with a wooden spoon which earned her a yelp.

"It's not my fault it smells good and I am starving," said Jax as he held his wounded hand.

"Go wash your greasy hands," said Bella as she finished cooking.

"Okay," replied Jax as he left the kitchen and passed the living room where his daughter was lounging on the couch. "How did you beat me when I left before you?" asked Jax as he stuck his head into the living room.

"I know short cuts between here and the garage," replied Chynna. "And Uncle Jacob taught them to me when I went riding with him," added Chynna laughing.

"That's not fair," replied Jax as he laughed as he sat down in the arm chair.

"Go wash your dirty and greasy hands now, Jackson Teller," shouted Bella as both Chynna and Jax looked up and saw what looked like an angry pregnant bear standing in the entryway.

"You're in trouble now, father," whispered Chynna without looking away from her mother.

"You too, young lady," said Bella as she turned toward her daughter.

"You are too," replied Jax as they both ran down the hall to the bathroom. "Actually neither of us are, it's just her hormones acting up," said Jax as they both washed their hands.

Later that night, as Bella and Jax were getting ready for bed. "Do you remember the bike your brother and Alex tried fixing when we were living up here when Abel and Thomas were still young?" asked Jax as he put on some comfy sleeping pants on before climbing into the bed with his wife who was in a sexy nightgown.

"Yeah what about it?" replied and asked Bella not even looking up from the book she was reading.

"Chynna has been working on it when she comes over to the garage, and if she can fixes it and gets it running, Jacob will let her have it," replied Jax as he laid down on his stomach and put the side of his head on her swollen stomach and looked up at her. "Owwwww," added Jax a few seconds later.

"What happened?" asked Bella as she put the book down and looked down at her husband who was rubbing the side of his head.

"Our child just kicked me with no warning," replied Jax as he kissed the spot where their unborn child kicked him.

"Well that is what you get for earlier," said Bella laughing as she watched as he husband laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am really sorry for that," replied Jax before he kissed his wife fully on the lips as she awkwardly laid her head on his bare chest.

"I know you are," said Bella as she kissed over his heart before falling asleep for the night.

The next morning Jax woke up to find Bella not in bed which made him panic. "Babe?" asked Jax as he got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to find it empty.

"I am down here, love," replied Bella from the kitchen. "I figured I would cook you breakfast before you head to work,' added Bella as her husband walked into the kitchen, came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her swollen stomach.

"That's sweet of you," replied Jax as he kissed her neck behind her ear.

"Be careful where you place your hands, our child might kick you again," said Bella as she turned around in her husbands' arms. "Just so you know, I made an appointment to see what we are having for tomorrow," added Bella as she peeked his lips before returning to the stove.

"I will talk to Jacob and see if someone can cover my shift so I can make it with you," replied Jax as he gave her ass a lovingly smack before heading up stairs to take a shower and get ready for work.

"What smells so good?" asked Aiden as he entered the kitchen followed by Abel, Thomas and Chynna.

"It's your father's breakfast," replied Bella as he sons and daughter sat down at the kitchen island. "As soon as I am done with his breakfast, I will get your breakfast made up," added Bella. "What is your plans for today?" asked Bella as she finished cooking dinner.

"I got a Mid-term review questions I need to get done for History," replied Chynna.

"We both got a final draft to get done for our Mid-term English Paper," said both Aiden and Abel at the same time.

"I got Math Mid-term questions to get done before Tuesday," replied Thomas.

"Good, if you all get it done before your father gets home, we might be able to order pizza and watch a movie in the living room," replied Bella as she got done with her husband's breakfast just as he came down the stairs and sat down at the kitchen island.

"Opie called and they just got released from prison, they are on their way up here, while they were in prison, their houses got burned down," said Jax as he started to eat breakfast. "I will talk to Jacob about them staying on the reservation," added Jax a few minutes later as he finished eating breakfast and kissed Bella before he went out the door and headed to.

"I am going to take a nap for a while," said Bella as she finished washing the dirty dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

"Okay, one of us will wake you up when its lunch time," replied Chynna as they went to their separate rooms.

"Okay, thanks," replied Bella as she went upstairs and into the bedroom. After a few hours of taking a nap after lunch her cell rang. "Hello?" answered Bella.

"Hey, it's Alice, just wanted to check up on you since I can't really anymore since I moved to Alaska," replied Alice on the other line.

"Oh hey, doing good, have been tired a lot lately, and this little one is kicking a lot, he even kicked Jax in the side of the head last night," replied Bella as she heard her sister laughing on the other line.

"I would have paid to see that," said Alice as she continued to laugh. "I thought you were going back down to Charming," added Alice.

"We were but our house got burned down and there were traces of drugs in it, everyone got arrested but before they did, Opie called and warned us," replied Bella. "They just got released and heading up here, a lot of them are still single maybe you can meet one and start something if you come back," added Bella.

"You know that I am not dating for a while," replied Alice. "Well I got to go, mom is calling and is on the other line, I love you, sis," added Alice before she hung up.

As her sister was hanging up Bella didn't realize that her husband was right behind her and wrapped his arms around her as soon as she hung up the phone. "I have missed you, my love," said Jax as he rested his hands on her stomach and kissed her neck.

"I have missed you too, but you have been gone for 8 hours," replied Bella as she leaned back into her husband and let out a moan of pleasure.

"I know, can't a husband just miss being away from his wife, babe" said Jax as he kissed behind her ear as he brought one hand up and cupped her swollen breast.

"I guess not," replied Bella as she turned around in her husband's arms and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Have you got any sleep at all today?" asked Jax as he kissed the top of his wife's head.

"A little meaning an hour or two," replied Bella as she yawned.

"Let's get you to bed," said Jax as he led his wife to the bed and tucked her in. "I will be right back, I am going to take a quick shower and then will join you," replied Jax as he kissed her forehead before disappearing into the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later, Jax came out of the bathroom in sleeping pants to see his wife laying on his side of the bed cuddling his pillow. "Babe scoot over, I am back," said Jax as he crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Please don't leave," said Bella who was having a nightmare.

"Babe wake up you are having a nightmare," said Jax as he shook his wife awake.

"It was horrible, you left me for someone younger and more beautiful," replied Bella crying into his shoulder.

"Babe look at me, you're the most beautiful women I have ever met and would never ever leave you," replied Jax as he held his wife close to him and rocked her back and forth till she calmed down. "How often have you been having the nightmares?" asked Jax as he kissed the top of her head.

"Every other night at least," replied Bella.

"I am going to call Carlisle and see what we can do, love," said Jax as he grabbed his phone.

After a few rings Carlisle picked up his phone. "Jax it's late, is she okay?" replied and asked Carlisle.

"I know and I am sorry for calling so late, Bella has been having severe nightmares every other night," replied Jax.

"What have they been about?" asked Carlisle on the other end.

"About me leaving her for someone younger and more beautiful," replied Jax.

"I am pretty sure it is the hormones acting up and that she is feeling so insecure," said Carlisle. "If she has another nightmare tonight, give me a call," added Carlisle before he hung up.

"Will do," replied Jax as he hung up his phone and settled back down beside his sleeping wife. After a few minutes so did he.

The next morning Bella woke up to a very nice surprise, breakfast in bed. "Babe, you didn't have too," said Bella as she started to cry.

"I just want to show you that I am not leaving you for anyone and I am staying by your side forever," replied Jax as he sat down next to his wife on the bed. "Jacob is taking the kids to First Beach today, so we are all alone," added Jax as he kissed the top of her forehead as she started to eat her bed in breakfast.

"So we could have a Game of Thrones marathon in bed all day?" asked Bella as she looked at her husband.

"As my queen wishes," replied Jax as he got off the bed and went to put in Season 1 on the 65-inch flat screen TV.

After Bella got done eating her breakfast, she cuddled up to her husband as Season 1 Episode 1 ended. "It has been a long time since I have seen these episodes," said Bella as she laid her head in his lap as he sat up against the headboard.

"Me neither," replied Jax as he moved stray hairs out of her eyes as he looked down at his wife's head in his lap. By the end of episode 4 Bella was fast asleep which made Jax turn it off for now and scooted down the bed so her head was on his chest. "Sleep dreams, my love," said Jax as he fell asleep.

"No I don't want to go with you," murmured Bella as she was having another nightmare shortly after 11 am.

"Babe, wake up, you're having another nightmare," said Jax as Bella jerked awake crying. "What happened this time?" asked Jax as he got out of bed to get a shirt on.

"Edward was kidnapping me away for you against my will," replied Bella as she cried into the pillow.

"He's dead and if he was alive, I would kill him before he even had a chance to kidnap you," said Jax as he sat on the bed and pulled her close to him.

"I know, you would," replied Bella as she let out a sniffle.

"I am calling Carlisle for a check-up on you," said Jax as he grabbed Carlisle's office. "Esme, Bella is having nightmares more than she did the last time," added Jax as he heard Esme's voice.

"I have put you in for an appointment at 2 this evening," replied Esme. "I will let Carlisle know you will be coming in," replied Esme.

"We have an appointment in an hour, love," said Jax as he got off the phone and helped his wife out of the bed.

"Okay," replied Bella as she started to get out of her nightgown and into a pair of loose fit jeans.

"I will text Jacob to let him know I am taking you in for an appointment and for the kids not to worry," said Jax as he took out his phone and texted Jacob.

Fifteen minutes later they were at Carlisle's office. "How are you feeling, hon?" asked Esme as she saw Jax and Bella walk in.

"Good now," replied Bella.

"He is already waiting for you in the room," said Esme as they walked past her and walked to their private room when they are there.

"Hey there, Jax has told me that you have been having a lot of nightmares a lot lately," said Carlisle as they entered the room a few minutes later.

"Yes, I have, they seem to be getting worse and worse," replied Bella as she sat down in the chair.

"I believe it is also your five month check-up today," said Carlisle as he settled into his chair. "As I told Jax, last night, it is probably the hormones acting up and that you're feeling few unsecure right now, but you feel a lot better once your child is born," added Carlisle. "Do you want to see what you are having?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes we do," replied Bella as she lifted her shirt to expose her swollen stomach.

After a few minutes, Carlisle found out what they are having. "Well let me just say that things will be different from the twins," replied Carlisle.

"What you mean, are we have a son or daughter or both?" asked Jax.

"Well say hello to your unborn daughter," replied Carlisle as he turned the screen toward them.

"We are having a baby girl," cried Bella as her husband wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes we are, my love," said Jax as he kissed her on the forehead.

"It looks like you are high in iron," said Carlisle as he came back into the room with the results from the blood tests.

"What can we do about that?" asked Jax.

"Lay low on sugar and coffee," replied Carlisle as they headed out of the room to check out.

"That I can do," said Bella as they walked out the front door after waving good bye to her adopted father and mother. "I can't believe that we are having girl," added Bella as her husband helped her into the car.

"Me neither," replied Jax as he started the car, pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the highway. "Do you want to tell the others or let it be a surprise?" asked Jax as he took her hand into his.

"I think we should let it be a surprise," replied Bella. "Do you want to head home or go somewhere to eat?" asked Bella as she kissed his fingers as he drove.

"Up to you," replied Jax.

"I am pretty hungry for Taco Bell, let's get it and head home to eat it," said Bella.

"What do you want?" asked Jax as he pulled into the nearest Taco Bell.

"I want 4 Bean Burritos, and 1 Nacho Supreme," replied Bella as her husband looked at her weird. "What, I am hungry and got to feed your baby girl, love," said Bella as she started laughing.

"I know, but you really want that much?" replied and asked Jax.

"It's called having leftovers, honey," replied Bella as she felt their unborn daughter kick. "She will be a strong one, like her father," said Bella as she laid his hand where the baby kicked.

"That's right and she will be as beautiful as her mother," replied Jax as he rubbed the area where his daughter kicked. A few minutes later they arrived back at the house a little after 3. "Go get into something comfortable, I will bring up a Bean Burrito to you," added Jax as he watched his wife amble up the stairs to the bedroom. A few minutes later Jax arrived to see his wife laying on the bed in nothing but a silk nightgown. 'Oh shit' thought Jax as he almost dropped the tray in his hand at the sight before him.

"You like?" asked Bella as she ran her hand over her swollen stomach.

"Oh hell yeah," replied Jax. "Let me get the food to the bed before I drop it from your sexiness," said Jax as he moved quickly to the bed and put it down next to his wife.

"I think that would be good, my love," replied Bella as she started eating and felt her husband crawl onto the bed behind her and wrap his arms around her. "Depending on how much I eat for dinner, I might want dessert, babe," added Bella as she was eating with one hand and reached around and grabbed his dick with the other.

"I will give you whatever you want for dessert," replied Jax as he ran a finger on the underside of one of her swollen breasts.

"I know you will," said Bella as she set down the half-eaten burrito and reached underneath the waist band of his pants and ran a fingernail over his hard cock. "What would you do if I wanted my dessert now?" asked Bella as she turned her head toward her husband.

"Let me go take these down to the kitchen and I will get you your dessert, my queen," replied Jax as he kissed his wife before taking the tray down the stairs. A few minutes later Jax walked into the room stark naked with his discarded clothes in his arms.

"Holy mother-fucking shit," said Bella as she squirmed on the bed. "Get your sexy ass over here onto the bed, so I can have my dessert now," ordered Bella as she scooted to the edge of the bed so she could get on her knees as her husband sat on the edge of the bed with his cock in hand.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Jax as he did as he was told. "What will I get in return?" asked Jax as he looked down at his wife as she wrapped her lips and hand around his cock and started to swirl her tongue around it.

"If you're lucky, you might get a taste of my extremely tight and wet pussy as I ride your cock late into the night," replied Bella as she looked up at him and smiled as she licked up the length of his cock.

"Good because I miss the taste of your pussy, my sexy girl," replied Jax as he laid his hand on his wife's shoulders. "I never said this before but you are a way better lover then my ex every was," added Jax after she made him cum all up in her mouth.

"I know, babe," replied Bella as she stood up and pushed her husband back onto the bed. "Now do you want your dessert?" asked Bella as she straddled his waist hovering over his hard and erect cock.

"Oh hell yes, my naughty girl," replied Jax as he licked his fingers and ran them along the folds of her tight and wet pussy to moisten them before he grabbed her hips and slowly lowered her onto his cock. "Lean forward," added Jax as his wife was fully on his cock.

At that she did and before she knew it her husband was licking around her erect and swollen nipple. "Oh that feels so good," said Bella as she leaned her head back and let out a huge and loud moan. "Suck on it, my love," added Bella as she looked down at her husband who was looking up at her.

"You sure?" asked Jax.

"Of course I have missed your mouth around my nipple," replied Bella as she felt her husband latch on and start to tug on it gently with his teeth. "Oh that feels so good," added Bella as she held her husband's head there. "You know once our daughter is born, you will have to let her have my breasts for at least 5 months," said Bella as her husband stopped tugging at her nipple and as he laid back and she removed herself from his cock and laid down beside him.

"I know that is why I will be taking advantage of them before she is born," replied Jax as he wrapped his arms around her and scooted up so his head was on the pillow and her head on his chest right above his heart.

"I know," said Bella as he kissed the area above his heart before falling asleep.

A few months later Bella was in the delivering room for the second time. "Make it end," screamed Bella as she pushed.

"A little more, we can see the head of your daughter," said Esme.

"I don't think I can," screamed Bella as she was panting.

"Babe please, a few more pushes and the pain will be gone," said Jax as he stood beside his wife's head.

"I know but it hurts so much," said Bella crying and giving one last push.

A second later they heard the bailing of their baby girl. "You did it," said Jax as he kissed his wife's sweaty forehead. "I am proud of you, my love," added Jax as he watched his wife relax.

"Where is she?" asked Bella as she felt the pain go away slightly.

"They took her to get her cleaned up and to run some tests," replied Jax as he sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. "We never figured out a name for our daughter yet," added Jax as he lifted her head slowly so he could wrap his arm around his wife.

"I was thinking Renee Chan Teller," replied Bella. "Renee after your mother and Chan after her late aunt," added Bella as she leaned into her husband's side.

"Do you want to finally meet your daughter?" asked Carlisle as he walked in with their tiny daughter wrapped in a bundle in his arms. "If I understand correctly you haven't decided a name yet," added Carlisle as she set their daughter in her arms.

"That's correct but we finally decided on one," replied Bella as she looked down at her daughter. "We are naming her Renee Chan Teller," added Bella as she rubbed her finger against her daughter's cheek. At that her daughter wrapped her tiny finger around hers.

"A perfect name for a perfect daughter," replied Carlisle. "I will go write up the birth certificate, do you want to bring the kids in?" added and asked Carlisle before he walked out of the room.

"Send them in," replied Jax. A few seconds later Chynna, Aiden, Abel and Thomas walked into the room. "Kids I want you to finally meet your baby sister Renee Chan Teller," added Jax as he watched as they walked over to the bed.

"She is so tiny, we were that tiny?" replied and asked Abel.

"You weren't this tiny but you were small," replied Bella. "We are finally not the only girls in the house hold," added Bella as she looked at Chynna.

"True but I didn't mind being the only girl other then you," replied Chynna laughing. "When will you be able to go home?" asked Chynna as she gave her baby sister some attention.

"Two to three days," replied Bella. "It all depends on your adopted grandfather," added Bella. "Can you send Carlisle and Esme in here when you head out?" asked Bella asked her other four kids started to walk out so her and Jax could get some sleep.

"Sure," replied Aiden as they exited the room. "Carlisle, mom and dad need to talk to both you and Esme in their room really quick," said Aiden as they walked past the main desk into the waiting area with the other family.

"You wanted to talk to us," said Esme as both her and Carlisle walked into the room.

"Yeah, Jax and I have been talking and we want both of you to be the godparents even though you will be the grandparents," replied Bella as she held her sleeping newborn daughter.

"You sure?" asked Carlisle as he looked at them surprised.

"Of course," replied Jax. "We would asked Jacob and Leah but they are my brother and sister-in-law but they are family," added Jax as he looked down at his wife and newborn daughter.

"We would be honored," replied Esme as she looked at her husband.

"Yes we would, you two better get some sleep, we will take the kids home with us," said Carlisle as she kissed her adopted daughter on the forehead.

"Thank you," replied Bella as she yawned.

"Do you want me to put her in crib or do you want to hold her tonight?" asked Jax as he watched his father and mother-in-law walk out of the room.

"I say I hold her for a while then you can put her in the crib," replied Bella as she looked down at their sleeping daughter. "She looks so beautiful," added Bella as she exposed her breasts which Renee latched onto very quickly.

"Yes she does," replied Jax as he watched his wife and daughter from his chair next to the bed.

Thirty minutes later, Bella switched breasts for Renee to feed on her other breast. "I can't believe our daughter is finally in my arms," said Bella as she kissed the top of her daughters head.

"Me neither, love," replied Jax. "The guys are planning on head to Sturgis for the Bike Rally during the summer," added Jax as he saw that his daughter was done feeding and Bella handed her over to him to put in the crib.

"You should go with them if they do," replied Bella as she recovered her breasts.

"I probably will but I want you to go with me if we do," added Jax as he gently crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know but we will have to see how I am feeling and how well Renee is at nights," replied Bella as she snuggled up to her husband. "If Carlisle and Esme are willing to take her I will gladly go with you to Sturgis, maybe the kids will want to go too," added Bella as she kissed above his heart and fell asleep.

"Maybe," replied Jax as he kissed her forehead and fell asleep himself.

A few months later, Bella was making breakfast for the kids. "Chynna before you come down, can you pick your sister up and bring her down, and I am cooking breakfast so I can't go and get her," said Bella as she heard her daughter cry over the baby monitor.

"Okay mother," replied Chynna from her bedroom at the top of the stairs.

"Can you finish up the pancakes while I feed her?" asked Bella as Chynna came down the stairs with her baby sister and handed her to Bella.

"Sure," replied Chynna as she took the spatula from Bella and turned toward the stove.

"Well now who's a good girl?" asked Jax as he watched his wife and baby daughter walk into the office he and Bella shared.

"Who are you asking?" replied and asked Bella as she closed the door and removed her shirt and bra to feed Renee.

"Maybe I was asking both you and our daughter," replied Jax as he got up out of the chair and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"Well if that's the case we are doing great," said Bella as she turned her head and kissed her husband. "I talked to Carlisle and Esme, they are willing to watch over Renee while we are gone for the two weeks," added Bella as she looked down at her feeding daughter.

"Good, what about the kids?" asked Jax as he ran his fingers over his daughters head.

"They really want to go," replied Bella as she switched breasts thirty minutes later.

"Good, I am sure they would love to meet my uncles that live in the area out there," said Jax as he sat back down at his computer to work on a project.

"You didn't tell me that you have family out East," replied Bella as her daughter finished feeding.

"We are close but not that close like you were with your brothers," said Jax as his wife sat down in his lap with their daughter in her arms.

"Oh," replied Bella as she looked down to see her daughter asleep in her arms. "I will go put her down for her morning nap, and if we are lucky the kids will be over at Carlisle and Esme for the rest of the day," added Bella as she gave her husband a wink before disappearing out of the office.

'She will definitely be the death of me' thought Jax as he felt his dick grow hard.

A few minutes later, Bella came back down the stairs and back into the office. "Renee is down and as I predicted the kids went over to my parents," said Bella as she closed the door, locked it, and set the baby monitor down on the bookshelf. "And we are all alone," added Bella as she moved to the desk and sat on the edge facing him.

"Well what are we waiting for," replied Jax as he got up out of the chair, moved it out of the way and stood in front of his wife.

"Do you want to know how wet and tight I am?" asked Bella as she spread her legs wide.

"Oh hell yeah," replied Jax as he slowly walked toward her.

"Well come here and see," said Bella as she took his hand into hers and pressed it to her pussy. "Now tell me how wet and tight I am," added Bella as she whispered into his ear.

"Are you wearing any panties, babe?" asked Jax as he felt around her tight and wet pussy.

"What would you say if I took them off before I came down here?" asked Bella softly as she licked and sucked at his earlobes.

"Oh shit," replied Jax as he slipped a finger into the slick folds of her tight and extremely wet pussy. "You're a very naughty girl," said Jax as he slowly bent down till he was eye level with her pussy that belonged to him.

"But I am your naughty girl," added Bella as she stood up and slowly removed the skirt she was wearing.

"You got that right, babe," replied Jax as he watched and licked his lips at the sight in front of him. "You know what, love?" asked Jax as she threw the skirt into the chair in the corner.

"What, my love?" replied Bella as she straddled his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him an excellent view of her cleavage.

"You will be the death of me one of these days," said Jax as he slipped his hands up the back of her shirt she was wearing to take off her bra but realized something. "And you're not wearing a bra either?" asked Jax as he kissed her neckline.

"No I am not," whispered Bella as she reached down and grabbed his jean clad dick in her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Well what does my naughty girl want from her husband?" asked Jax as he leaned his head back in pleasure.

"I want him to shed his clothes off now," demanded Bella as she got off his lap. "I also want him to finish undressing his naughty girl," added Bella as she smirked at her husband.

"As my naughty girl commands," replied Jax as he slowly started to undress as his naughty wife watched and licked her lips. "You like what you see?" asked Jax as slid his pants off.

"Of course I do," replied Bella as she started to move closer to her husband as he slowly removed his shirt. "I will always enjoy what I see when it comes to you my love," added Bella as she helped her husband remove his shirt as he placed his hands at the bottom edge of her shirt.

"I love you so god damn much, my love," said Jax as he slowly removed her shirt to expose her naked and flawless body that belonged all to him.

"I know you do and so do I," replied Bella as she kissed her husband and as he ran his hand over every exposed piece of skin he could get his hands on at the moment.

"Your skin feels like babies skin," whispered Jax as he never stopped touching her body. "Are you ready for some fun, before our daughter is up again?" asked Jax as he moved his hands to her ass and gave them a squeeze.

"Of course, my love," replied Bella as her husband lifted her off the floor and as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I thought so, my queen," replied Jax as he clear his desk with her still in her arms. "Do you want to feel how hard I am?" asked Jax as he settled her onto her back and leaned over her.

"Oh yes please, my love of my life," replied Bella as she cupped her husband face as he slowly slide his dick into her extremely tight and wet pussy. "Oh good god, that feels so good right now," added Bella as she felt his whole length slide into her with ease.

"I bet it does," replied Jax as he kissed her fully on the lips before he moved to her neck. "I've missed this," added Jax as he moved his hands from her hips and cupped both of her breasts in each of his hands.

"Careful they are still pretty sore," said Bella through her moans and groans.

"I am, my love," replied Jax as he slowly massaging her still swollen breasts.

"You got magic hands, babe," said Bella as they heard a small cry from their daughter through the baby monitor on the bookcase.

"I think someone is hungry," replied Jax laughing. "Do you want me to go see what's wrong?" asked Jax as he removed himself from her pussy and started to get dressed again.

"Sure and when you get back, we will continue unless she is hungry, if that is the case bring her down and I will feed her," replied Bella as she kissed him as he passed her and disappeared into the living room.

"You're so much like your mother," said Jax as he entered the nursery and picked up his month old daughter. "You are always seeking attention, do you need to be changed or are you hungry?" added and asked Jax as he carried her to the changing table. A few minutes later he walked back into the office with his daughter, "She needed to be changed, but I suspect she is also hungry," said Jax as he saw his naked wife sitting at his computer with a fake dildo in her extremely wet and tight pussy.

"Is my baby girl hungry?" asked Bella as she stood up and took Renee into her arms and offered her breasts to her which she gracefully took without hesitation.

"Couldn't get enough of my huge cock, could you?" whispered Jax as he came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Shhhhhhh, no dirty talk near our daughter's ears," replied Bella as she covered her daughter's ear. "And no I couldn't," whispered Bella as she looked down at their suckling daughter.

"That's my girl," replied Jax as he sat down and patted his knee for her to sit on as she feed their daughter.

"Yes we are," said Bella as she leaned back into her husband as he wrapped his arms around her. "This feels so good," sighed Bella as she watched her daughter and almost feel asleep.

"Hey don't fall asleep on me, I am not done with you when she's done feeding," said Jax behind her. "Without even touching, I can tell you're not either," added Jax as he licked her earlobe.

"How?" Bella asked surprised.

"I can feel your wetness seeping through my jeans, hon," replied Jax.

"Oh," said Bella laughing. "And what if I said I want more of your huge cock in my pussy when, you put her back down for her nap?" whispered Bella as their daughter finally got done eating and fell back asleep. "I think it's time for someone's nap," added Bella as she got off of her husband's knee as he stood up and handed her to him.

"I will be right back and you better be ready for me," replied Jax as he kissed her before disappearing up the stairs to put their daughter down for her nap. A few minutes later, Jax walked back into his office, closed the door, locked it and turned around to see his wife sitting on the edge of the table with the dildo still in her pussy. "Now I love that view, do you want me to replace that dildo with something a lot more real," said Jax as he turned around.

"Maybe right now, I want you in my ass and the dildo vibrating in my pussy," replied Bella as she spread her legs even farther.

"You sure," said Jax as he started to strip out of his clothes.

"Yes, I am sure, I am still pretty sore around my pussy, but I want to try this, I remember doing it when we were engaged all these years ago," replied Bella.

"I don't want to hurt you," said Jax as he knelt down by the door and slumped against the wall.

"Babe, what's wrong, you will never hurt me," replied Bella as she got off the desk, removed the dildo from her pussy and walked over to her husband.

"I know, I won't," replied Jax as he put his head in his hands.

"Then what's wrong?" asked Bella as she knelt down beside him.

"Nothing, I just need some fresh air," replied Jax as he stood up and put his clothes on. "I will be home by dinner," added Jax as he left the office and grabbed his keys to his bike and leather jacket.

"Okay," replied Bella as she walked to the window just in time to see her husband drive out of the driveway and down the street. The next second, she called Jacob.

"Is everything okay?" asked Jacob as he picked up his phone.

"I don't know, Jax is upset about something and it is really bothering him," replied Bella.

"Where is he now?" asked Jacob.

"I don't know where he is at, all he said was that we was going out for air and will be home for dinner," replied Bella.

"Which way did he go?" asked Jacob.

"He turned and went down the road toward The Cliff," replied Bella almost crying. "Bring him home," added Bella as her brother hung up.

After fifteen minutes, Jacob pulled up to the parking lot by The Cliff to see his brother-in-law's bike. "Jax, what's wrong, she is worried about you?" asked Jacob as he approached Jax kneeling at the edge of the cliff.

"I know she is, I just found out that my old high school crush turned sister, is getting severely abused by her ex-boyfriend, and I just feel helpless right now," replied Jax as he stood up.

"Where does she live?" asked Jacob as he stood next to his brother-in-law.

"Rapid City, South Dakota," replied Jax.

"Aren't we heading out that way, next week?" asked Jacob.

"Yes, we are, and if I ever see him, I will beat the shit out of him for what he has done to her," replied Jax.

"I will be with you when you do it," said Jacob. "Now go home and be with your wife, we will feed and keep the kids for the night," added Jacob.

"Thanks, brother," replied Jax as they walked to their bikes.

"No problem," said Jacob as he watched Jax speed down the road and disappear around a curve.

"Babe?" asked Bella as she heard the front door open and then close.

"Where are you?" replied and asked Jax.

"Up in the room," replied Bella as she heard her husband walk up the stairs. "Please be quiet, I just put our daughter down for her nap" added Bella as he motioned over to the crib in the corner of the room.

"I am sorry for walking out earlier," replied Jax as he joined his wife on the bed. "Have you been crying?" asked Jax as he kissed his wife.

"Yes, I felt hurt, I thought I was why you walked out," replied Bella as she cuddled closer to her husband.

"Babe, don't ever say that, I just found out that my high school crush turned sister, is getting abused by her ex-boyfriend," said Jax as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"I understand, but please don't scare me like that again," replied Bella as she laid her head on his chest.

"I promise," said Jax as he looked down and saw that his wife was already asleep. A second later Jax was asleep himself.

An hour or two later, Bella woke up to find the bed and crib empty. "Honey?" asked Bella panicking.

"We are down here," replied Jax from the kitchen.

"Do you have Renee?" asked Bella as she got out of the bed and got dressed before heading down the stairs.

"Yes, we got a surprise for you," replied Jax from the kitchen.

Bella walked into the kitchen to see the lights turned down low, soft music playing, candles lit, and their daughter in her jumping chair. "What is all this?" asked Bella looking surprised.

"Can't I surprise my wife with a romantic dinner for our wedding anniversary, I know you probably forgot since we have been busy with Renee since she has been born," replied Jax as he walked up to his wife and gathered her into his arms.

"I feel embarrassed that I forgot our anniversary," said Bella as she buried her head into his chest.

"Babe don't feel embarrassed, we will also be kid-less for the night except for our new-born daughter," whispered Jax. "I figured if she is good, we can continue what we started earlier today," added Jax as he wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close to him and slowly spread her legs with his knee. "Someone really wants that, don't they?" asked Jax.

"I will take whatever you give me," replied Bella as she whimpered.

"Good, it's a date then," said Jax as he went back to finishing dinner as his wife cooed over their daughter. A few hours they got done eating and putting down their daughter for the night. "Now go up and be a good girl and go get ready as I do the dishes and get cleaned up," whispered Jax as he gave his wife a smack on the ass after they finished eating.

"Yes, my love," replied Bella as she scampered up the stairs and to their bedroom.

A few minutes later, Jax got everything cleaned up and dishes done before heading up the stairs. As soon as he entered the door to their bedroom, he saw his wife laying on their bed in nothing but a silk blood-red see-through nightgown with her favorite dildo beside her on the bed. "You like what you see?" asked Bella as she ran her hand over the nightgown, lifting the bottom of it ever-so slightly up.

"Oh hell yeah," replied Jax as he shut the door but left it open a crack so they could hear their daughter if she was crying.

"Then get your sexy ass out of those pants and up onto the bed," said Bella as she moved the bottom of the nightgown up over her hips and spread her legs to expose her already wet and slick pussy awaiting him.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Jax as he quickly shed his pants and shirt and moved his way to the bed where she was waiting. "Now tell me what you want from your husband," added Jax as he slowly crawled up to his wife.

"I want you to slide this dildo into my wet and slick pussy after you tongue fuck it," replied Bella as she spread her legs farther apart for him.

"Gladly," said Jax as he got on his stomach and started to suck and finger-fuck his wife as she laid there massaging her breasts. "You taste so good, my beauty," added Bella as she felt his wife cum on his tongue.

"Good, if you're done, I want you to slid the dildo into my pussy and help me onto my knees and then I want you to fuck me in my ass," replied Bella as she removed the nightgown and slowly sat up as her husband slowly slide the dildo into her wet pussy and positioned himself behind her.

"You ready my queen?" asked Jax as he rubbed his erect cock on her ass.

"As ready as you are, my king," replied Bella as she looked behind her and reached her hands around and spread her ass cheeks apart.

"Tell me when I am hurting you," said Jax as he slowly inserted his cock into her ass.

"I will and you will never hurt me, my love," replied Bella as she gasped in pleasure.

"Does it feel good?" asked Jax as he slowly thrust in and out of her ass as he reached under her and slowly started to massage her breasts.

"Oh hell yes, my love" gasped Bella as she felt her husband slowly rub her erect nipples. A few hours later after a very heated session of slow-love making they got a few minutes of sleep in before they heard their daughter cry for her 3'o clock feeding. "Do you want to go get her, I am still pretty sore?" asked Bella as she started to sit up in the bed and as she felt her husband wake-up somewhat.

"Of course, my love," replied Jax as he kissed his wife before heading the nursery down the hall to get his daughter. "Is someone hungry?" asked Jax as he entered the nursery. "Oh of course, you would have a mess for daddy to clean up," added Jax as he picked up his crying daughter and felt she was wet.

"Was she hungry or wet?" asked Bella as she watched her husband and daughter slipped into the bedroom.

"A little of both," replied Jax as he handed their daughter over to Bella.

A few months later Jax, Bella and the kids all moved to South Dakota. "Mom, can I talk to you for a few in private?" asked Chynna as she poked her head into her mother's office and then looked at her brothers in the living room.

"Of course, shut the door behind you," replied Bella as she closed up her laptop.

"You may already know but I have been seeing Thomas for about two years now," said Chynna as she sat down in front of her mother's desk.

"I have had my suspicions for about a while now, so what did you want to talk to me about?" replied and asked Bella as she stood up and leaned against the corner of her desk.

"I may be pregnant with his child," replied Chynna as she looked ashamed.

"And what made you come to this conclusion?" asked Bella. "And there is absolutely no reason to look ashamed," added Bella as she sat down beside her daughter in the other chair.

"I have been throwing up every morning for the past month at least," replied Chynna.

"I am pretty sure you are too, do you want me to go with you to the pharmacy?" replied and asked Bella as there was a knock on the office door.

"Mom Thomas, Abel and I are going riding on the horses, to check on the fences," said Aiden as he stuck his head into the office.

"Okay, your sister and I will be running some errands," replied Bella. "Hon, can you go get your sister, and I will meet you at the car?" asked Bella as she saved documents she was working on and turned off her computer. "And be back home by 5 for dinner, and let your father know your heading out," added Bella as she got up and put on her jacket.

"He went to the shop to finish up some paperwork," replied Aiden as he shut the door to the office.

"Let's head out now so we get home and you can take the test before your father gets home," said Bella as she got the keys to the jeep.

"Thank you for understanding mother," replied Chynna as they climbed into the jeep to head into town.

A few minutes later, "Have you talked to Thomas and told him that you could be pregnant with his child?" asked Bella as they pulled into the pharmacy parking lot.

"Not yet, I will talk to him as soon as we find out if I really am pregnant," replied Chynna as they walked into the pharmacy and got what they wanted and headed back to the jeep.

A few minutes later they arrived back at the house. "Good your father is not home quite yet," said Bella as she parked the jeep and headed into the house. "Your brothers aren't even back yet either," added Bella as she looked in the living room to see it empty. "Go take the test and I will wait out here," said Bella.

"Can you be in there when I take it please, I am scared of the results?" asked Chynna.

"Sure hon, and there is nothing to be afraid of," replied Bella as she brushed tears away from her daughter's cheek. "And to be honest I was scared when I was pregnant with the twins," said Bella as they entered the bathroom and closed the door.

"You were?" asked Chynna as she pulled the first pregnancy test out of the box.

"Yes I was, half of the pregnancy, your father was imprisoned under false allegations, your Uncle Jacob and your late father were the only comfort I had until he got released," replied Bella and as Chynna got done with the first test. "Put that one aside and we will check the results all at once," added Bella. A few minutes later, Chynna had three pregnancy tests sitting on the counter. "You ready to find out the results of the tests," said Bella.

"Of course but I want you to see look at the results first," replied Chynna.

"Yes, and to let you know, no matter what you father and I will support you," replied Bella as she hugged her daughter before going into the bathroom to get the results. "Congratulations you will be a mother," added Bella as she came out of the bathroom with the results and handed them to Chynna as she started to break down and cry. "It's alright," said Bella as she went and comforted her daughter. "Go lay down for a bit, we will talk to Thomas after dinner," said Bella as her daughter stopped crying and stood up.

"Okay, thank you for being supportive," replied Chynna as she headed down to her room in the basement.

"You will always have our support one way or another," said Bella as she watched her daughter disappeared down the stairs and as she started to head to the kitchen to cook dinner.

"Where are the boys?" asked Jax as he walked into the kitchen and came up behind his wife.

"They are out fixing fences, and go look on the table," replied and said Bella. "And no it's not mine," added Bella from the kitchen.

"Don't tell me, it's Chynna's?" asked Jax as he saw the pregnancy tests on the counter. "Who's do you suppose the father is, because I will hurt whoever did this to our little girl?" asked Jax as he returned to the kitchen.

"The only one she has been with and that is Thomas," replied Bella as their boys walked into the house. "You three go get cleaned up, dinner is almost ready," added Bella before the boys entered the kitchen. "And be quiet your baby sister is still asleep in the next room," added Bella.

"Wait, our Thomas," replied Jax as he slipped the pregnancy tests in the drawer before their sons entered the kitchen. "Have you two told him yet?" asked Jax as he got the plates out of the cabinet.

"No, but she plans on telling him after dinner," replied Bella as she started to dish up the pasta for the five of them.

"Where's Chynna?" asked Abel as they sat down at the table to eat dinner.

"She isn't feeling so good, so she is laying down in her room," replied Bella as she started to eat her dinner. A few minutes later everyone was done eating. "Honey, can you make sure the boys get done with their chores before they head to their rooms for the night?" asked Bella as she and her husband carried the dirty dishes into the kitchen. "Before Thomas heads up can you send him down to Chynna's room," said Bella before disappearing down the stairs.

"I will, are you going to take care of her?" replied and asked Jax as he nodded down the stairs to the basement.

"Yes," replied Bella as she grabbed a plate for her daughter before heading down the stairs to her daughter's room. "Honey, you awake?" asked Bella as she knocked and opened the door.

"I couldn't sleep and I threw up again," replied Chynna from the chair in the corner of her room.

"Well start eating your dinner and then we will talk to your brother/boyfriend as soon as he gets down here," replied Bella as she sat the tray of food down on the desk and pulled out her phone from her pocket.

"I'm not that hungry," replied Chynna as she looked out the window she was sitting by.

"Honey, you got to eat something," said Bella as she sat on the bed just as Thomas knocked on the door.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Thomas as he poked his head into the room.

"Yes, Chynna has some news to tell you," replied Bella as she watched her son walk into the room. "I will leave you two alone," added Bella as she left the room and headed up the stairs

"How is she feeling?" asked Jax as he watched his wife walk into the living room.

"She knows about us, Thomas," said Chynna as she watched her boyfriend over the years sit down on her bed.

"How?" asked Thomas.

"She figured it out and I told her, but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about," replied Chynna. "We have been together what 2 years," added Chynna.

"Yeah, you're pregnant aren't you?" asked Thomas as he took her hands into his.

"Affirmative, mother and I went to the pharmacy in town and grabbed a pack of pregnancy tests and they all tested positive," replied Chynna.

"Are we really going to be parents?" asked Thomas as he got off the bed and knelt in front of her.

"Yes, we are," replied Chynna. "Babe please don't leave me because of this," said Chynna as she laid down on the bed and started crying.

"I will never leave you," replied Thomas as he got up and laid down behind her in the bed.

"Good, her eyes were a little puffy from the news I think," replied Bella as she sat down on the couch and cuddled close to her husband. "Where are the boys?" asked Bella.

"Aiden and Abel are up in the game room playing games on the PS4 until 11 and I haven't seen Thomas come up yet, since we have church in the morning," replied Jax as he kissed the top of her head.

"I have a very strong feeling Thomas will be sleeping with Chynna from now on," replied Bella. "I left so she can tell him the news," added Bella.

Sunday passed fairly quick. "Mom, someone is pulling up the driveway," said Abel from the living room.

"Well bring him or her in,"

"Mrs. Teller, I presume," said Mike as Abel lead him into the house.

"Yes, but I don't think I know you," replied Bella as she entered the living room.

"No but I know your husband from high school," replied Mike. "Is he here?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, Abel can you take this man to your father, he is in the barn working on the bikes?" asked Bella.

"Sure," replied Abel as he and Mike left the house and walked to the barn. "Dad, someone is here to see you," said Abel as they entered the barn.

"I am in the last stall, send them back," said Jax.

"It's good to see you again, First Sergeant," said Mike as he approached.

"Sergeant Mike?" asked Jax as he looked up from the bike almost hitting his head on the handle bars.

"It's Colonel now," replied Mike as Jax stood up.

"When did you get to Colonel?" asked Jax as shook his old friends hand.

"I enlisted right after high school and quickly rose through the ranks and made Colonel last year," replied Mike. "I actually came by to talk to you about a job offer," added Mike.

"Let's go to the house and talk it over," said Jax as he headed over to the sink in the corner to wash his hands. "Honey?" asked Jax as he entered the house.

"I am in the kitchen fixing lunch," replied Bella from the kitchen.

"Babe, this is a really good friend of mine that I went to high school and went through JROTC with," said Jax as he entered the kitchen with Mike right behind him.

"Nice to meet you," said Bella as she shook Mike's hand.

"Now down to business," said Jax as he got beers for himself and Mike. "We are going to be in the living room," added Jax before he disappeared down the stairs to the living room.

"The school called me back to the school as an instructor for the JROTC program, apparently the previous instructor resigned halfway through the school year, I want you to come in and help me rebuild the program," said Mike as they sat down in the living room.

"I got medically discharged from the Army," replied Jax.

"I know, you would be a contractor working for the school, and you would be paid the same as an instructor," said Mike. "At least come in and observe for a week and then you can make a decision from there," added Mike. "I got to head back to the school, I am technically on my lunch break," replied Mike as he got up and headed out the sliding glass door and to his car.

"Okay, I will give it thought and get back to you with the answer," said Jax. "It was really good to see you again," added Jax as he shook his friends hand before he went back into the house.

"What did he come over for?" asked Bella as she felt her husband wrap his hands around her waist and kissed her neck.

"We wants me to help him rebuild the program we basically started back in high school," replied Jax as he turned his wife around in his arms and kissed her on the forehead. "How is Chynna doing?" asked Jax as he just held his wife.

"I don't know, can you go check on her?" replied and asked Bella as she kissed her husband's chest.

"Okay, I will be back up in a minute," replied Jax as he kissed her on the forehead and headed down the stairs to the basement. "Honey, you up yet?" asked Jax as he knocked on his daughter's door before poking his head into the room to see her still asleep in the hammock by the window. "She is still asleep in the hammock," said Jax as he re-entered the kitchen.

"The boys are out on the horses doing their rounds and Chynna is still asleep and Renee is down for her afternoon nap, and we have not had alone time for a long time," whispered Bella into her husband's ear.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Jax as he lifted her up on the counter by her ass.

"I think you know," replied Bella just as the boys walked into the living room. "They are such cock-blockers," said Bella quietly.

"We will continue this later," replied Jax as he helped her off of the counter before their boys entered the kitchen.

"We found something you might want to see, father," said Thomas as they entered the kitchen.

"What and where is it?" asked Jax. "I will help cook as soon as we get back in," added Jax as he kissed his wife and followed his sons out to the barn.

"We want you to see for yourself and it's on the East farthest plot of our land," replied Abel as the climbed on to the horses before riding off into that direction.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the plot of land. "Where's the mother?" asked Jax as he looked in the opening of the log to see 5 young wolf cubs.

"Over here and we found her like this," replied Aiden as the four of them walked over to the dead wolf mother.

"What are we going to do with them?" asked Abel as he held one of the cubs.

"We will take them to the house and let your mother decide," replied Jax as he picked up a cub himself.

"Honey, can you come out to the barn for a few?" asked Jax from the door.

"Sure, can you watch your sister while I go see what your father wants?" said Bella to Chynna.

"What did you want me to see?" asked Bella as she walked to the last stall where her husband and sons were standing outside of.

"Where did you find them?" asked Bella as she saw the cubs. "And where is the mother?" added Bella as she knelt beside the smallest one.

"The east side of our land, and the mother was dead with a deer antler in its side," replied Jax. "What do you want to do with them?" asked Jax.

"Do you guys want to keep them?" asked Bella as she picked up the smallest one.

"Can we?" asked both Abel and Aiden surprised.

"Only if you take care of it, and when you're at school your mother or I will take care of it and feed it," replied Jax as he stood up. "Hon, I will be in the office giving Mike my answer, do you want me to bring this one to Chynna or will you?" added and asked Jax.

"I will take this little one to her, I figure she is probably heading down to her room for her evening nap," replied Bella as she started to follow her husband back to the house carrying the runt of the litter her sons found. Sure enough, Chynna just put down her baby sister for her nap before heading down for her nap. "Hon?" asked Bella as she knocked on her daughter's door.

"Yes, I am in here," replied Chynna from the closet before emerging into her room in a nightgown.

"I got something for you," said Bella before she entered the room. "Your brother's found this little guy and four other cubs on our land," added Bella as she turned around and presented the cub. "We figured since there are four of you and five cubs, you each get one," said Bella as she handed the cub to Chynna.

"He is so cute," replied Chynna as she took the cub from her mother.

"It's a she," said Bella as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" asked Bella as she watched her daughter hold the cub.

"A little better," replied Chynna.

"I am sure your cub will keep you safe and warm when Thomas is not arround," said Bella as she closed the door slightly before heading up the stairs.

"How is she and how did she take the cub?" asked Jax as he turned on the stove for dinner.

"Doing a lot better and she took the cub without any questions," replied Bella. "Where are the boys?" asked Bella as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"They are out doing the last of their rounds before coming in," replied Jax.

"Good, and where are the cubs?" asked Bella as she kissed his shoulder.

"They are in the back porch till the boys come in," replied Jax as he put the water on simmer and turned around to face his wife.

"Mom, dad we are back," said Thomas as he entered the kitchen followed by his brothers.

"Good dinner is about ready, Chynna is not feeling well, I will let you know when dinner is ready," said Bella as she watched her son head downstairs to Chynna's room. "As for you two, I guess you can go play the PlayStation till dinner is ready, but first go wash your hands and take the cubs with you," added Bella.

"Mom said you weren't feeling so good," said Thomas as he entered the room he shared with his sister/girlfriend.

"Yeah, I have been throwing up ever few hours," said Chynna as she rolled over to face the door.

"Well I am here now," replied Thomas as he crawled in behind her in their bed which made the cub stir. "What are you going to name her?" asked Thomas as he patted the cubs head to calm it down before kissing her bare shoulder.

"I was kind of thinking call her Ghost, because she is so white," replied Chynna as the cub lifted its head and looked at them both.

"Do you like that name?" asked Thomas which got a bark in return. "I think she does," added Thomas as he saw his sister/girlfriend yawn. "Mom is going to let us know when dinner is ready, get some sleep," said Thomas as he kissed her on the forehead.

Thirty minutes later, "Thomas, Chynna, dinner is ready," said Bella at the top of the stairs.

A minute later Thomas came up, "She is sleeping right now, about ten minutes ago, she ran to the bathroom and threw up, I will eat up here and take her down something when I am done," said Thomas as he entered the kitchen.

"Sounds like a plan," replied Bella as she gave her son plates to set on the table. "When you head down let her know that on Tuesday, we are heading over to your aunts for your cousin's birthday, I am sure that will cheer her up somewhat," added Bella as she went and stuck her head into the living room to call his father and brother's up for dinner.

"Did you tell Thomas about Tuesday at my sister's?" asked Jax as he entered the kitchen.

"I just did," replied Bella as she put the pasta in the serving dish.

Fifteen minutes later, Thomas was making a dish up for Chynna before heading down the stairs. "Honey, I brought down some food," said Thomas as he entered the room to see the bed empty, light on in the bathroom, and their little cub sitting up on the bed. "Hon?" asked Thomas as set the tray on dresser and went to the bathroom to see Chynna throwing up in the toilet again.

"How are you feeling?" asked Thomas as he knelt beside Chynna and moved her hair out of the way.

"Like crap," replied Chynna before she passed out almost hitting her head on the wall before Thomas caught her and carried her out of the bathroom into their bedroom.

"Mom, can you come down here, she passed out," yelled Thomas up the stairs to Bella who was in the kitchen eating with Jax and their other two sons.

"Okay, I will be right down," replied Bella as she dropped her fork and got up out of her chair. "Do you mind going and getting Renee, hon?" asked Bella as she turned to Jax as she heard her daughter crying in the nursery. When she headed down the stairs she saw Thomas with Chynna's head in his lap. "How was she when she passed out?" asked Bella as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"She told me that she was feeling like crap," replied Thomas. "I hope she will be okay, I can't lose them if this is serious," added Thomas as he tried not to cry.

"I know, stay down here with her, I will call for an ambulance, and my uncle Emmett, he is located at the local hospital her in town," replied Bella as she pulled out her phone and called for an ambulance and her uncle to let him know they were on their way.

Thirty minutes later, Chynna is wheeled into a hospital room, and waking up slowly from passing out. "What happened?" asked Chynna as she opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend starring out of the window.

"You passed out on me and we brought you to the hospital," replied Thomas as he walked to the bed she was laying on and took her hand in his and sat on the edge of bed.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," said Chynna as she started to cry when their mother's uncle and their doctor, Emmett walked in.

"I got your blood tests back and you are really low in iron, which is normal when expecting twins," said Emmett as he gave them results and walked out the room to give the results to Bella.

"Did I hear him correctly that we are expecting twins" asked Chynna as she looked at Thomas surprised.

"You heard correctly," replied Bella from the doorway. "Thomas, do you mind and going to get us some drinks, I want to talk to her alone?" asked Bella.

"Okay, I will be right back," replied Thomas as he kissed Chynna on the top of her head.

"Okay," replied Chynna as Thomas left the room and her mother took his spot.

"I messaged your father the news and you have our full support," said Bella. "Plus, I didn't want to say this with Thomas in the room, but if they are anything like their father, they will be a handful," whispered Bella which made Chynna laugh.

"I completely remember that he was a complete terror," replied Chynna laughing.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" replied and asked Thomas from the doorway.

"You actually were, and you can't deny it, we even got it on video," replied Chynna laughing. An hour later Chynna was released from the hospital and was laying on the couch with her back to Thomas's chest watching a movie with the rest of the family. "I think I ready for bed, hon," said Chynna after she let out a huge yawn and patted his leg.

"Okay, we are heading to bed, night everyone," replied and announced Thomas as he helped Chynna before taking her hand and leading her to their room.

"Night," replied everyone at once.

"I think it is time for everyone to be heading to bed, you two have school in the morning," replied Bella as she looked at her watch and saw the time as she turned off the movie.

"Does that mean I have to go to bed too?" whispered Jax as he helped Bella take off her shirt, so she could feed their youngest daughter.

"Oh, I am not done with you quite yet, I believe you have been a naughty boy today, I found what you were watching earlier," replied Bella with a huge smile on her face.

"How naughty are we talking?" asked Jax.

"Extremely naughty, and I plan on punishing you severely when she is done feeding," replied Bella as she turned her head and kissed him.

"I look forward to it," replied Jax as their daughter finished feeding and they took her up to put her down for the night. Thirty minutes later after Jax took a shower he entered the bedroom to see Bella laying on the bed in nothing but her boy-boxers and a blood-red lace bra reading a box. "Are you trying to kill me?" asked Jax as he start to walk toward the bed starring at his sexy and hot wife.

"No, but we should get to bed, I have to head to the garage to work on some paperwork," replied Bella as she set the book down and laid her head on his bare chest as he laid down.

"I am going to accept the job offer in the JROTC department I was offered, when I accept I will hand ownership of the garage down to Chynna at some point," said Jax as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Really?" asked Bella as she looked up at him surprise. "I guess that makes sense other then you she was always the mechanic in the family," added Bella as she kissed his bare chest before falling asleep.

The next morning, Jax woke up to the house empty other than Chynna in her room working on an assignment for a course she was taking. Jax made a call to Mike to let him know that he is accepting the job offer while making a cup of coffee for him and a cup of tea for Chynna since she couldn't have any caffine. "Hon, you awake?" asked Jax as he knocked on his daughters' door. When he didn't receive an answer, he pushed open the door to see her working on an assignment with her headphones in and Ghost laying at the end of the bed looking at the door.

"I didn't hear you knock, did you want something?" replied and asked Chynna as she finally looked up and took out her headphones.

"Yeah, I got offered a job offer and I am going to take it, in that case I can't really run the garage while I am teaching, I talked with your mother and she agrees that you should be the next owner of the garage in my place," replied Jax as he handed the cup of tea to Chynna as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Really, I thought you would have passed it down to Thomas, Aiden or Abel," said Chynna almost choking on her tea.

"Yes really, I would have passed it down to your brothers but as your mother pointed out to me, you are the mechanic in the family other then me," replied Jax as he patted her back so she didn't choke more. "I will let you get back to your assignment, if you need anything I will be in my office," replied Jax as he got off the bed and walked out the door before patting Ghost on the head.

"Did you tell her?" said Bella at the top of the stairs holding Renee and surprising Jax.

"Yes I did, and when did you get home?" replied and asked Jax as he walked all the way up the stairs and pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the head before taking his daughter into his arms. "Was someone a good girl for mommy?" asked Jax as he looked at his daughter in his arms.

"She was a little fussy when I got to the garage, but her uncles Opie, Chibs, and Tig cheered her up right away," replied Bella as she looked her husband and daughter before heading to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"What did they do?" asked Jax as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Op played dress-up with her in the office," replied Bella as she leaned against the counter with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Really, I would have paid to see that," said Jax as he looked down at his daughter who was asleep in her arms. "I am going to put her down for her afternoon nap," added Jax as he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to put Renee down for her mid-afternoon. "I am going over to the school to sign the paperwork and talk to Mike, have the boys come home yet?" said and asked Jax as he returned to the kitchen.

"Okay, and no they haven't I even saw the school buses on my way back home from the garage," replied Bella. "Try calling them on your way to the school," added Bella as she kissed him before he headed out to of the backdoor to the garage.

"I see you got the big office," said Jax as he entered Mike's corner office.

"I always liked being in this office going over weekly game-plans with the Sergeant Major, I am glad you accepted the offer," replied Mike as he looked up from his laptop. "We are waiting for one more, I extended the offer to you and one other, you remember Sergeant Jamie?" replied and asked Mike as he shut his computer.

"He should, he had a crush on me all through our Senior year," said Jamie as she walked into the office.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were smoking hot, and to be honest you still are, it's good to see you again," replied Jax as he looked up and saw Jamie standing in the door way.

"Good now that both of you are here, should we go out and observe Battalion Drill Practice," said Mike as they exited the office and headed to the gym where the whole Battalion was having drill practice.

When Jax entered the gym, he was surprised to see all three of his sons in the ranks. "Why didn't you tell me that my sons joined the program?" asked Jax as he turned toward Mike.

"I wanted to surprise you, and they were one of the reasons why I offered you the job here," replied Mike laughing.

An hour later Jax is heading back to the house with the boys, and picking up pizza for dinner. "Why didn't you tell me your three were going to do JROTC?" asked Jax as they got back into the car to head back to the house for dinner.

"We were told by Uncle Op of your high school years and we decided to follow in your footsteps," replied Aiden.

"What other things has he been telling you?" said Jax laughing.

"Nothing else," replied Abel as they pulled up to the house and the four of them got out and headed into the house to see Bella and Chynna sitting on the couch watching Game of Thrones.

"We brought pizza home for everyone," said Jax as he closed the door behind him and went to set the pizza on the table and went to sit by his wife who was holding their daughter who was feeding. Later that night, "Did you know that the boys joined JROTC?" asked Jax as he and Bella laid in bed with the lights turned down and soft music playing.

"Yes, when the school year started they told me and they promised me not to tell you," replied Bella as she kissed his bare chest.

"I guess, I am not surprised that they made you promised not to tell me," said Jax as he kissed the top of her head. "Do you want another child hon?" asked Jax as he held her close.

"I never thought about it after Renee was born, why do you want another child?" replied and asked Bella as she reached beneath the sheets and started to rub his sleep-pants cock.

"If you do that, we will conceive and have another child," said Jax trying to hold back a huge moan.

"Maybe that is the point," whispered Bella into his ear before latching on and sucking on it.

"Oh shit, babe," said Jax as she reached down his pants and started to stroke his hard cock.

A few hours later, Jax woke up to find the bed empty and the light on in the nursery down the hall, and he slipped out of the bed and slipped on his sleeping-pants and walked to the nursery to see Bella singing to their daughter. "Did she needed to be fed?" asked Jax as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Fed and needed to be changed," replied Bella as she got done singing the song and feeding her.

"She so looks like you when you sleep," said Jax as he released Bella so she could lay their daughter back into the crib.

"Does she now?" asked Bella as she returned to his arms. "Lets head back to bed," added Bella as she walked him back to the bedroom. A few hours later Bella woke up to the bed empty and the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen.

She got out of the bed and dressed in pants and a shirt before heading out of the bedroom to see Chynna holding Renee and cooking breakfast. "Morning, mom," said Chynna as she finally noticed her mother standing by the door.

"Morning, you look like a natural with her," said Bella as she took Renee off of her hands so she could finish cooking. "Where are your father and brothers?" asked Bella as she down in the chair with Renee in her arms.

"The boys went to school and father went to the garage to draw up the transfer papers," replied Chynna as she finished cooking breakfast and put it in front of Bella.

"How do you feel?" asked Bella as she handed Renee to Chynna and started to eat.

"A little better than I was the other day," replied Chynna as she sat down beside her mother. "I throw up once in the middle of the night but other than that I am fine," added Chynna as Ghost jumped into her lap. "Was it hard for you?" asked Chynna as she looked at Bella.

"What you mean, honey?" asked Bella.

"I mean was your first pregnancy hard," replied Chynna as she started to cry.

"It was at first but as the months got closer it was a whole lot easier, and you have our full support though out your pregnancy," said Bella. "Hey no need for that it's okay to get hormonal once in a while," added Bella as she put Renee in her booster seat before going to knelt beside Chynna.

"I know I am just scared that something will happen and I will lose the baby," replied Chynna still crying.

"Oh honey, there is nothing to worry about, we wont let anything happen to you and to be honest, I felt the same way especially after I found out I was carrying Thomas and Abel 18 years ago," said Bella as she reassured her daughter. "Do you want Thomas here with you?" asked Bella.

"Yes, please," replied Chynna.

"Okay, go lay down and I will call the school and see if I can get him out of class so he can be here with you," said Bella as she put Renee in her booster seat and called the school as Chynna went down to her room.

Fifteen minutes later, Thomas came into the house with his wolf pup Shadow right behind him. "Is she down in the room?" asked Thomas as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes she is, her is a cup of tea for her to calm her nerves," said Bella as she handed him a cup of hot tea. "She is having a really bad breakdown which is not good for the babies," added Bella as Thomas headed down the stairs.

"How are you feeling?" asked Thomas as he walked into the room and closed the door after his wolf pup entered the room and jumped on the bed.

"Horrible," replied Chynna as Thomas sat down on the edge of the bed and felt her forehead.

"You are burning up," said Thomas. "Mom, call Uncle Emmett, she is really burning up right now," yelled Thomas up the stairs.

By the time Bella's uncle arrived at the house, Chynna had pass out and Thomas sat behind her and holding her with Ghost and Shadow at the end of the bed watching the door. "Is she going to be okay?" asked Bella as her uncle came out of the room.

"She is running a high fever, but she should be fine, let me call your father and get his opinion, I will be right back," replied Emmett as he exited the house to make a phone call.

Five minutes later after Emmett left the house, Jax arrived home with the boys. "Mike called me and told me that Thomas left class early, is everything okay?" asked Jax as he entered the kitchen and wrapped Bella into his arms.

"I don't know, Chynna has a high fever and she wanted Thomas here with her," replied Bella as she set down the dish she was washing and leaned back against her husband. "To be honest, I am scared for her," added Bella as he turned around in his arms and started crying.

A few months later, Chynna is in the hospital giving birth to a beautiful boy and girl who they named Jon and Sansa. "They both look like you, honey," said Chynna as he held her son and Thomas held their daughter for the first time.

"He looks like me and she looks like you," replied Thomas. Thomas dropped out of school to be with her and to take care of their twins while she works at the garage. "Do you want me to get mother and father?" asked Thomas as he sat down on the edge of the bed with Sansa in his arm.

"Please," replied Chynna as Thomas handed her their daughter and as both latched onto her breasts and started feeding.

"You can come in and see your grandkids now," said Thomas as he stuck his head out of the delivery room to Bella and Jax. Bella was carrying a year-old Renee entered first followed by Jax.

"Come meet your grandson and granddaughter," said Chynna as she looked up from the twins who were still feeding.

"Your mother and father would be proud of you, honey," said Bella as she ran her hands over her grandkids' head as they fed. "And I don't mean us," added Bella as Jax walked up behind her and placed her hand on the small of her back.

"He looks just like both of you when you two were born," said Jax. "Thomas, do you mind if I talk to you for a bit alone, I won't keep you from them long?" asked Jax as he looked at his son.

"Sure, I will be right back, babe," said Thomas as he turned toward Chynna and kissed her on the forehead.

"Your mother and I have been talking, and now that you have your own little family, we think you should have your own place," said Jax as he handed Thomas a set of keys.

"Really?" asked Thomas surprised as he took the set of keys.

"Yes, really, we and your brothers pitched in and bought you the house up the hill from us," replied Bella as she walked up to them. "Marry her, you have our blessing as he adoptive parents, also give her this," added Bella as she handed him a small bag.

"Thank you," replied Thomas as he hugged his parents. "Mother wanted me to give you this," said Thomas as he entered the room to see holding their sleeping daughter in her arms and their son in the crib next to the bed.

"She didn't have to," replied Chynna as she took the gift, opened it, and pulled out two onesies that read 'Will you marry my father?' on the front which made Chynna start crying. "Is this one way to ask for my hand in marriage?" asked Chynna as she looked up at Thomas.

"Yes, Chynna Rose, I fell in love with you from the very first time I opened my eyes and saw you for the first time, my love for you has only grown these past few years, our children are the creation of that love, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" replied and asked Thomas as he knelt beside the bed.

"Of course, I will, and I also fell in love with you minutes after you were born," replied Chynna. "What did father want to talk to you about?" asked Chynna after a long and searing kiss.

"Oh, he just wanted to hand me the keys to our own place which is up the hill from them," replied Thomas as he sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed his fiancé on the forehead.

"Oh, wait what?" asked Chynna surprised.

"We got our own place now, it is up the hill from mom and dad," replied Thomas. "You should get some sleep, you look tired," added Thomas as he saw her yawn. After he saw that Chynna and the twins were asleep, he walked out of the room and went into the waiting room to see his mother sitting in the chair reading. "Where did father go?" asked Thomas.

"He had to head to the school, apparently your brother started a fight over a girl, like father like son, he was defending the girls honor," replied Bella. "How is she doing?" asked Bella as she put the book she was reading down.

"Radiating in motherhood and now asleep, did you know we would be together?" replied and asked Thomas.

"Yes I did, you probably don't know this but my side of the family has the ability to do what's called imprinting, which is pretty much like love at first sight, and since you both have that ability, it was evident that you two would be together when you were born," replied Bella. "That is what happened to me and your father, he defended my honor and when we made eye contact for the first time, I fell in love with him, and that love is what made you and your brother," added Bella.

A few hours later, Bella left the hospital and headed home. "Hey hon," said Jax as she walked in the house.

"Hey, is he in his room?" asked Bella after she kissed him.

"Yeah, he wanted to talk to you as soon as you got home," replied Jax. "I will be in the office when you come back down," added Jax smiling as he smacked her ass as she walked by.

"You will pay for that later," smirked Bella. "Do you mind putting Renee for her nap while I go talk to Abel?" asked Bella as she handed Renee to Jax.

"Yeah," replied Jax as he took his daughter and headed up the stairs to the nursery.

"Am I in trouble for what happened at school?" asked Abel as his mother entered his room.

"Depends on the answer you give me, why did you cause the fight?" replied and asked Bella.

"It was because I imprinted on her and her boyfriend now ex was beating her, she is in my Spanish class and when she came into class today I noticed that she had a black eye, so I approached him at lunch and started the fight defending her," replied Abel.

"I thought that would be your answer, as for here you aren't in trouble and not punished, but for school you are and will do your punishment without any complaints," said Bella. "Oh we are having dinner at your aunt's on Saturday, if you can invite her, I want to meet the girl who caught my son's eye," added Bella before heading out of his room and headed toward the office. "Aiden, please turn down the volume on the tv, so you don't wake your sister up," said Bella as she passed the living room where Aiden was playing video games.

"Okay, mom," replied Aiden as he grabbed the remote and turned down the volume.

Life Before Charming 84


End file.
